Wake Me Up
by FelixLukasiewicz
Summary: Finn is a happy boy living in the magical Land of Ooo, or at least so he thought. What will happen when he realizes that everything he knows is one big lie? That everything is just a dream... Or is it? Based on the Adventure Time Coma Theory. Leave a review and enjoy reading! (rating T as for now) (kind of AU and some minor OCs)
1. Sweet dreams are made of this

How's it going everyone? Recently I've been all about Adventure Time. The new season is just amazing so after firing myself up I decided to write something interesting. This will be a fanfic based on the AT Coma Theory. If you want to know more about it, just google it.

Chances are, you know me from my Pokemon Insurgence fanfiction, and if you do, then don't worry. I'm not giving up on it. I just felt that a regular breather from that fic wasn't enough. I had to focus my interest on something else to make sure that I don't get bored of that fic. I started writing the next chapter to The Prophecy of Insurgence but I haven't finished it yet. I'm not sure when I'll do it either.

Anyways, please enjoy my newest fanfic, ''Wake Me Up''.

* * *

The stars were scattered across the dark, night sky, flickering from time to time. The full moon was slowly moving from one horizon to the other.

It was a really beautiful night. The light reflecting from the moon was lighting up the Land of Ooo, so it seemed almost like it was daytime, but even so everyone was asleep. Well, everyone aside from the whole Candy Kingdom.

In the middle of the night, the Candy Kingdom was having a big and loud party. The candy people were running and fooling around, while lot's of guests were talking, eating, even drinking and over all having a great time.

One of the guests was a young boy with blond, curly hair. He was sitting alone by one of the stands with drinks. He was holding a cup with some kind of liquid inside of it in his left hand, while thoroughly analyzing the inside of his right palm. A little spike was sticking out of it and it was twitching from time to time. The boy switched his focused to the cup that was almost empty now. He drank what was left inside from it and said to the bartender:

''Could you give me another one, please?'' His voice seemed a little bit strange.

The bartender turned around and faced the boy. The man was little and had a cute, round shape. He had a big mustache and a little, hat on his round, ball head. It was Starchie. ''Are you sure Finnie boy? How many have you drank already? Six, seven?'' He came closer to the boy. ''Maybe this doesn't have a lot of alcohol, but when you'll drink too much you'll eventually feel something!''

''Fill the cup completely.'' He simply answered.

Starchie shrugged as if he wanted to say: Don't say I didn't warn ya!, and poured the young man another cup of candy liquid. It had a nice, purple color, with little, white crumbs of sugar swimming in it. The boy almost immediately began to drink, swallowing big amount of his newly poured drink. His face was quite red right now. It looked like Starchie was right, the alcohol was slowly starting to work.

The boy didn't care though. Tonight he was going to do whatever he wants, and no one is going to stop him. If he wants to drink, he'll drink. If he wants to eat, he'll eat, etc.

After quickly finishing his drink, the young man finally turned around from the bartender and looked at the streets of Candy Kingdom, which were decorated by many colorful lanterns. The light from the moon and the lanterns lit up his face, as his eyes followed the candy people and the other guests in the Kingdom. He knew everyone here. That's Mr. Cupcake, that's Science Cat, that's one of the banana guards, there's LSP, there's standing Huntress Wizard... His blue eyes finally stopped at someone he didn't really want to see. In fact, at two people he didn't really want to see. A red light shone in his eyes, as he turned around back to the bartender. It was THEM. It was Cinnamon Bun and Flame Princess.

''Another one, Starchie!'' He said, and this time, the little candy man filled his cup without saying anything. The candy foam from the drink left a mustache-like trace on his mouth. It tickled him, se he smiled a little and licked it off with his tongue. The spike on his right palm wiggled in a funny way. It looked like his Grass Sword liked the sweet drink.

Suddenly, he felt his back getting warmer and warmer every second. He knew what was coming, and hi didn't like that one bit. First, he thought that he'll just walk away, but why should he? He was here first! Besides, he's a man! He's not afraid of anything! Not even the ocean could stop him! The ocean, one of his greatest enemies, was defeated in a equal fight. In the end, he decided to sit still, and drink from his cup, while minding his own business.

''Two cups of the candy beer please!'' A manly voice spoke from the boy's left side.

''Coming right up!'' Starchie happily poured two cups with candy liquid and laid them on the counter. The two people sat down by the stand and started drinking their drinks, while chatting happily.

The boy looked at his spike again. It wasn't moving anymore. It went back to being just a grass spike.

After a while of nonstop laughter and chatting, one of the guests stood up and went somewhere.

''See you later CB!'' A girly voice was heard, and after that, the sound of drinking something.

The boy drew a circle with his eyes and put his cup in front of him, while lying his head on the counter between his arms. Starchie quickly noticed that and came closer to the boy. ''Had enough?'' The boy shook his head. ''Do you want another one?'' This time he nodded. ''Jeez, it's like your tenth cup now... Get a hold of yourself!'' Starchie poured him another cup of beer.

The boy raised his head and took the cup in his right arm. He quickly chugged down half of the cup and put it back on the counter looking at its content. With the corner of his eye he noticed, that someone was studying his face pretty thoroughly.

''F-Finn? Is that you?'' Oh no. She finally recognized him. The boy turned his head towards the red girl. Her light lit up his face and now he was clearly visible. ''It is you!'' She cried. ''Long time no see Finn! I didn't recognize you without your cap!''

''Yeah, long time no see, Princess...'' Said the blonde as he turned back to his cup. He tried to sound surprised and somewhat happy about this encounter. The act was pretty convincing.

Flame Princess was wearing a light red dress and her hair was shorter as well. It was reaching just to half of her neck.

''So Bubblegum invited you as well?'' She asked while looking at him. ''There are a lot of people that I don't know here...''

''Yeah, she invited almost half of the Land of Ooo to this party.'' He said and took a sip from his cup. ''I came here with Jake, but he went with Lady Rainicorn to the other side of the Candy Kingdom.'' Finn explained. ''I decided to stay here.''

Flame Princess looked at his face with a curious expression. She studied his red cheeks, his mouth with some sugar crumbs on his lips and some foam on his upper lip, his blue eyes, that looked really tired right now. She smiled a little. ''You changed, you know? You seem more... Mature.''

The boy turned his head towards her a little. ''I guess.'' He answered. ''A lot has happened since we last saw each other.'' Finn remembered all the things he went through since he last saw FP. Him meeting his father, losing his arm, later regaining it, him gaining a new sword - the Finn Sword, even him saving the whole Land of Ooo! And all of that happened some time ago. Finn reflected on everything and compared his past self with his current self. ''Yeah...'' He finally said. ''I changed.''

The Princess gave a faint smile, it was a mixture of happiness and something like sadness? There was definitely something more to it.

''So what have you been up to lately?'' FP finally asked. She tried to hold up the conversation for a little longer.

''Well...'' Finn looked at his right hand. ''Recently I've been trying to learn how to use my Grass Sword. I can't control it, it just acts on its own.''

The Princess looked at his arm with a questioning glance. ''Grass Sword?'' Last time she met Finn, he had that grassy blade stuck to his arm. He said it was cursed? ''I don't see a sword here...''

''No, no. It's here, look.'' He showed her the little spike in the middle of his palm. It twitched a little.

''Ah! It moved! Why is the Grass Sword inside of your hand?'' She asked.

''Oh, I guess you don't know it yet. I mean how could you know.'' Finn shook his head. ''My whole hand was torn off.'' He said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. Flame Princess's expression changed from curiosity to disbelief and angst. ''Don't worry, it's fine.'' Finn assured. ''After I met my father it turned out he wasn't someone I wanted to know. Because of him I lost my arm. After some time my Grass Sword made a bionic arm in the place of the old arm, and since then I'm kind of learning how to use the true powers of my new arm.''

The Princess was looking in disbelief at Finn. Did all that really happen? How did no one tell her about that? She bet that almost everyone knew about him losing his arm. Why didn't they tell that to her then? She was actually angry, but at the same time felt really bad for Finn. He must've felt horrible when he lost his arm, and all that because of his father as well. ''I'm sorry...'' She said.

''There's no need to.'' Finn quickly replied and took a sip of his candy beer. ''Me losing my arm was unavoidable...'' He said to himself while thinking about Shoko and his alternate personifications. ''Anyways, I got a new sword.'' He said and reached with his hand for something that was resting against the counter. Or at least that was supposed to be resting there. ''What?!'' He shouted and looked to the right.

''Help!'' The sword was crying for help while being carried away by a little candy man.

''Shit!'' Finn jumped out of his seat and ran after the little criminal. The boy staggered a little when he jumped on his feet. That was probably due to the amount of alcohol inside his body. Trying to ignore that he started running after the thief.

''Finn!'' Flame Princess cried after the young man and stood up from her seat as well. She wanted to go after Finn, but she was supposed to stay here and wait for Cinnamon Bun...

In the meantime, Finn was chasing after his precious sword through some alleyways. He didn't think that somebody would steal anything from him on this party! That was ridiculous! The little candyman was running with ease through the narrow alley, but Finn had a little trouble. He was quite bigger than the thief and he drank a little before so his head was spinning a little. Then he saw the little candy person getting out of the alleyway and running to the right - out of his eyesight. He had to speed up or he would lose him. Suddenly, Finn tripped and fell into a puddle of candy water. He quickly stood back up and continued his run after the thief. As soon as he got out of the alleyway he started looking around. His eyes quickly found his target, but there was a problem... The thief was lying on the ground with the Finn Sword nowhere to be seen.

''Damn it!'' Finn cursed. Ho lost his sword! His special sword! ''Glob damn it!''

''Looking for something?'' He heard a familiar voice from above him. When he saw the familiar speaker, he smiled.

''Huntress Wizard!'' Said Finn, as the girl jumped down from a roof with Finn's sword in her hand.

''I always liked your sword, maybe I should keep it...'' She teased the young hero, and they both laughed.

The girl handed over the white sword back to its owner with a smile. Finn took the sword from her hand and he made sure that their hands touched when he did. They both blushed a little, but thanks to the redness of Finn's face, his blush wasn't very visible.

''Thanks, if you weren't here I would lose my sword.'' Finn thanked the girl.

Huntress smiled and nodded. ''You should be more careful. If something's really important for you, you should always stay as close as possible to it.''

''Yeah.'' Finn simply replied with a smile on his face.

''Finn!'' They both suddenly heard a girl's voice. Finn and HW turned into the direction the voice was coming from.

''Flame Princess?'' Finn asked as the flame elemental walked out of the alleyway in which Finn tripped earlier. ''What are you doing here?''

''I decided to follow you in case you needed help, but I guess you can handle things on your own. You always could.'' She said as she was catching her breath. ''So, wanna head back?'' She asked.

''Um, yeah. In a moment, I just need to...'' He turned around to face Huntress, but she wasn't there anymore. _'Aww, man!'_ He thought to himself.

FP looked at him and asked. ''Need to what?''

''Never mind, let's just head back.'' Finn said and started walking towards his previous location.

* * *

Quickly they both arrived by the beer stand and they sat down on their previous places. Finn ordered another beer right away. He walked off some of the alcohol he had inside of him and he was kind of angry right now, so he needed to relax some more.

After a minute of silence, and after one whole cup of beer Finn asked. ''And what have you been up to recently?'' Flame Princess was a little surprised by the unexpected question.

''Um, uh... Nothing really. Just ruling the kingdom. It's quite boring if you ask me, but at least CB keeps me company. He's a really great guy!'' She said and gave an awkward smile.

''Cool.'' Finn simply answered. _'Great guy, huh? I guess I wasn't good enough for you...'_ Finn got into THAT mood again. It was really hard for him to like a girl. Every girl he liked so far had either neglected him, broke up with him or simply was afraid to be part of something more than just friends. That was total bullshit. His fist clenched, and he could fell the little grass barb shaking violently in his fist. He tried to calm down immediately, he didn't want his Grass Sword to awaken now.

''Umm, is everything all right?'' FP asked. ''You seem... Troubled.''

''No, no. Everything is all right. Really.'' Finn assured, but it was quite obvious that nothing was all right.

Flame Princess was about to say something, but someone interrupted her. ''Finn!'' It was Jake. The dog stretched from far away and came to his little brother with one big step. ''Aw, man!'' He looked disappointed. ''Are you doing it again?'' He didn't notice Flame Princess.

''Doing what?'' Finn asked. He knew exactly what he was doing.

''Drinking! You're drinking again!'' Now Jake was angry. ''And this time you went all out, didn't you?''

''No! I didn't drink that much, really!'' Finn looked at Starchie with a threatening expression, because he saw the little candyman opening his mouth, ready to say something unnecessary.

''Yeah, right! Alright buddy, we'll be going home soon, so get ready.'' Jake finally noticed that someone was sitting a couple of seats away from his bro. ''Oh, hi Flame Princeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiii..'' Jake quickly changed shapes into a big ball and immediately swallowed Finn. ''Bro?!'' He shouted quietly.

''What?!'' Finn asked.

''Are you hanging out with FP again?'' Jake didn't know what was going on.

''No!'' Finn denied without hesitation. ''She was invited as well! She just happened to pass by the stand that I was sitting by...'' He explained.

Jake's face floated across his body. ''Are you sure?''

''Yes.''

The dog sighed. ''Just be careful to not burn yourself again, alright?''

''Alright.'' Finn simply answered and exited Jake.

''Sorry about that Princess.'' Jake laughed while switching back to his regular shape.

''Oh, don't worry about it.'' She waved it off, but she was a little curious about what the brothers talked about.

''Our Finn here.'' Jake pointed at his little brother. ''Took interest in drinking recently.'' He looked at the blonde with a unhappy expression. Finn just shrugged while taking another big sip of his drink. Jake's arm grew rapidly and he knocked the beer out of Finn's hand. ''You had enough for today!''

''Gah! Fine!'' Finn threw his arms into the air and stood up from his chair. ''I'm going to wait for PB's speech by her tower.'' Finn walked off waving his arm as a sign on goodbye.

''Ugh...'' Jake sighed. ''Sorry for him, he's just not in the mood lately...'' Jake tried to explain his brother's behavior.

''It's... Fine.'' FP assured. ''I'm kind of worried though... Drinking? Really?''

Jake shrugged. ''Every time he has a chance to drink candy beer, he does it. At least he doesn't drink anything stronger...''

''I guess...'' The Princess didn't really know what to say. She didn't expect the human had this kinds of problems.

''I'll be going then, thanks for keeping my little bro company!'' Jake said and started walking backwards.

''Me pleasure!'' FP waved to Jake as he took off.

* * *

Finn felt a sudden hit to the head. He turned around a little confused and saw Jake.

''Not cool bro.'' Jake said. ''I can understand if you drink a little, but not this much!''

''Sorry man...'' Finn finally said. ''I guess I overdid it a little...''

Jake stretched his arm around the boy. ''It's fine man. Just be careful next time.'' He ruffled his hair. ''Oh, it's starting!'' Jake pointed at PB's tower. The Princess walked out on her balcony in a nice pink dress and started speaking.

''Welcome everyone! I hope you're having fun so far! I wanted this party to be aimed towards uniting all of the Land of Ooo, so I hope everyone is being nice to each another!'' It was the usual mumbo jumbo at parties like these.

Finn was half listening, and half lost in his own mind. He was looking around, scanning his surroundings. Almost everyone he saw was in a way associated with him. He sighed.

Suddenly he heard a loud high pitched sound. At first he ignored it, but then there was another one. ''Do you hear that, Jake?'' He asked his brother.

''Hear what?'' There was another BEEP.

''That.''

''I don't hear anything buddy.'' Jake answered. ''I think you drank too much.'' He laughed it off.

But the beeping wouldn't stop, in fact it was getting louder every second. Just then, Finn's head started to hurt and the world around him started spinning. He took a step back and tried to catch his balance. Jake quickly noticed that and immediately reacted. He stretched his arms and held Finn, so he wouldn't fall.

''What's wrong bro?'' He asked a little scared.

''I don't feel too good.'' Finn said holding his head.

Suddenly everything started getting brighter. It was like a light in a tunnel. He was slowly loosing consciousness. He could still hear Jake's voice repeating his name over and over. He still could hear Princess Bubblegum talking to her guests. Just before everything went white, he noticed that everyone's eyes focused on him.

* * *

And then there was whiteness. It wasn't a blinding whiteness, it was a neutral, plain one. The only thing Finn could hear was the beeping sound. The annoying beeping sound.

Suddenly, something started appearing from the white void. Shapes started appearing and other sounds could be heard. Footsteps, people talking, items dropping on the floor. Before him, he saw a white wall. On the wall, there was a semi-big TV? Finn wasn't sure about that. It was a black screen, and it was hanging really close to the ceiling. Under it, there were hanging some amateur paintings, probably drawn by some kids.

Eventually Finn's vision was perfect. He could see everything just fine. He tried to look around and found out, that it was somehow really hard to move. His body felt extremely weak, so he had to make a big effort just to move his head around. From what he saw, he was in a hospital room. Finn was lying in a bed in a quite small hospital room. On a shelf beside him there were some flowers and on the other side of the bed there was a medical drip. The beeping noise was coming from behind him. It was a heart monitor, it beeped every time Finn's heart pumped blood through his veins. As Finn was looking upwards, he noticed that his hair was a little longer than he remembered. He cut it about a week ago, so why was it long again? He looked at his right arm and his eyes widened. The barb from the Grass Sword disappeared. Nothing was left from it. He felt that something was wrong and his heart rate immediately increased.

Just then, the door on the left opened and someone walked in. ''Well, let's see how are you doing today Mr. Mer-'' But the person never finished the sentence. It was a man in a long, white coat with a paper in his hand. He froze in place when he saw the blonde boy looking straight at him. His face showed a mixture of feelings - confusion, happiness, disbelief, but he immediately ran to the door and screamed. ''NURSE! FINN WOKE UP!'' Then he ran back into the room, straight to Finn. ''Finn, do you know where you are?''

Finn was in shock as well. Another human! That was impossible! He was the last human in the Land of Ooo! This had to be some kind of a trick! This couldn't be happening! ''Who are you?!'' Finn tried to sound frightening. ''Where am I and where is Jake?!''

''So you don't remember anything, huh?'' The man said and he straightened.

''Where am I?!'' Finn was getting more and more angry. The beeping sound was getting faster and faster, riling him up even more. He didn't believe what was happening right now. Another human? As if! He was probably under a spell casted by a wizard. ''Answer me!''

''Finn, you've been in a coma for one and a half year.'' The man said without any hesitation in his voice.

Then, there was silence.

* * *

And that would conclude the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Honestly I had fun writing it, but it might be written in a somewhat chaotic way. I hope it was readably though. Anyways, I hope for this to be a pretty good fic, because the whole coma theory is a interesting subject.

Write a review and share your opinions, it really helps!

Papa Bless You,

~ Felix


	2. I want to break free

Hi guys! I'm happy that you liked the first chapter! I'll just answer to the reviews that I got (which were one xD)

 **Guest:** Eh, I'll try. Some of the main characters from the cartoon will be there, so don't worry. I just don't know if I'll be able to find a place for every main and side character from the show. We'll see, just wait :D

So without any further ado, here's the second chapter!

* * *

A woman ran into a long, white hallway. It looked plain and simple, with chairs by almost every wall. From time to time she passed by a door without even looking at it. The woman was covered in sweat, her mouth was open, grasping for air, her blue pupils were frantically shaking in her eyes. The way she ran was strange as well. One second she was running, the other she was slowly walking. Finally she stopped. The woman saw a person standing in the hallway. It was a tall and thin man. He was wearing glasses on his young face and his messy, dark brown hair was lying on his head, while a beard and a mustache were slightly covering his mouth. He wore a white, long coat, with a plain white shirt under it, light brown pants and black shoes.

''Ah, Mrs Mertens!'' He said as he saw the woman run up to him.

''Doctor, is it true? My son woke up?'' She held onto his shoulders and shook him slightly.

''Woah, woah.'' The man made a gesture with his hands, asking the woman to back up a little. The woman wasn't very tall, but neither was she short. Her blonde hair was reaching a little past her shoulders. ''Yes, Finn woke up a few hours ago.'' The doctor explained.

''Can, can I see him?'' She asked immediately.

''Yes, but in a moment. First off, I wanted to warn you.'' The man's tone was really serious. ''Finn lost almost all of his memories. He probably won't recognize you.'' The woman froze. ''We didn't have to much time, honestly, so we only managed to make a few tests and so far all clearly showed, that Finn's memories about this world are faint.''

''This world?'' Finn's mom asked.

''Yes. Apparently, while in coma, Finn was living in a dreamed up world. We still know close to nothing about this, so I can't say anything more.'' The doctor finished and gestured to the woman to go. ''You know the room. See you there Mrs Mertens!'' The man walked off, and so did the woman.

* * *

Finn was lying in his room and staring at the ceiling. The doctor said to him that they'll continue the tests later today. They were asking him a lot of questions, for example about what he dreamed about or simple questions about the names of some objects.

''Dream...'' Finn said. ''As if... If anything's a dream, then it's definitely this.'' Finn still didn't believe that he was in a coma for the whole time, that the Land of Ooo was just a figment of his imagination. Instead, he was explaining everything by saying that all of this was a spell casted by a wizard. ''Everything feels so real... What a powerful spell!'' He said to himself as he was examinating his right palm.

Suddenly the door to his room opened and someone walked in. Was it the wizard? Finn was on his guard, or at least tried to be. His current state didn't even allow him to move properly.

Instead of a wizard, a woman walked in. A woman somewhat familiar, a woman whose face was in Finn's mind, but all foggy and barely recognizable. Finn narrowed his eyes and tried to focus on the woman's face. The moment the woman walked in the room she looked at the boy. When she saw his face with his eyes open, tears started to well up in her eyes. They slowly made their way down her red cheeks, finally reaching her chin and dripping of on the grayish floor.

''Finn...'' The woman spoke softly. ''Finn...'' She repeated a second latern and came closer to the young boy.

Finn leaned back a little. He was kind of afraid of the woman, she was acting like she knew him, she even knew his name! ''W-who are you?'' Finn finally asked.

The woman stopped. She hesitated and didn't really know what to do. ''F-finn?'' She asked silently. ''Don't... Don't you recognize me?''

Finn shook his head. ''Who are you?'' He repeated more confidently.

The blonde woman took a deep breath and tried to calm her voice down. ''I'm your mother Finn.'' She said, as some more tears dropped down from her face. Her blue eyes shone in the sunlight that was falling through the window on the opposite side from the door.

Finn's eyes lit up as well. Even if it was all an illusion, he didn't expect someone to say that to him. And on top of that she actually somehow resembled Finn. Her blue eyes, her awkward smile, even her quite long, blonde hair. It was almost as if Finn was her boyish, younger version. He didn't know how to respond. Should he play along with it, or maybe should he fight the illusion?

 _'This all feels so real... It kind of feels familiar and nice to be honest... Maybe I should just play along everything for a while...'_ Finn was having a fight inside his head. In the end he decided to give in and go along what was going on.

''Sorry, but I don't recognize you...'' He lowered his head as some sort of apology.

The woman just ran to him and hugged him suddenly. It was such a strange hug, it felt so familiar yet so new. But most of all, it was insanely warm and comfortable. Finn wanted to hug her back, but in the last second he pulled back. He still wasn't sure how to react to this new situation he found himself in. He was a stranger in a foreign land and to make things worse, a lot was thrown at him at once.

His mother finally pulled back from the hug and looked hers son right in his blue eyes. She lowered her head a little and touched her forehead with his.

Again, this surprised Finn. It was a strangely nice feeling, he actually didn't want it to stop. When the woman pulled back and stood straight with a warm smile, tears were still flowing down her cheeks.

Finn on the other hand was in complete shock. He couldn't say anything, he was just looking at his mother with his eyes and mouth wide open.

''What's your name?'' Finn muttered out. The question caught his mother off guard, but she quickly regained what was left of her composure.

''It's only natural that you wouldn't remember...'' She lowered her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. ''It's Canyon. Canyon Mertens.''

Finn froze. Canyon? The Canyon? The Canyon that was with Bill? Finn felt dizzy and the world before him started spinning. Just what was going on?

* * *

Finn opened his eyes, and a bright light welcomed him. He slowly raised up his hand and covered his eyes with it. As he was getting used to the light he quickly noticed that he still was in the hospital room. Did he fall asleep? He put his arm back on the bed and lifted himself up to a sitting position. He looked around, but no one was there. He was alone again.

He lied back and tried to relax. This whole situation was crazy and stressful. _'Thank Glob this is only a illusion...'_ Finn thought. _'I just have to find a way to break it...'_

Suddenly the door to his room opened yet again, and someone quickly made his way to Finn's bed. It was the doctor.

''So, you're finally awake?'' He smiled. ''Are you ready for another series of tests?''

* * *

The blonde woman was waiting in the hallway in front of her son's room.

Suddenly she heard the main door leading to the hallway burst open. A man with short dark blonde hair and a dark blonde beard was hurrying through the hall. He was a little fat, but not much. He was wearing a purple suit with a bright red tie and a plain white shirt underneath.

''Ah! Martin!'' Canyon stood up when she saw the man. ''So you made it!''

''Yeah, as soon as I heard that he woke up...'' He tried to catch his breath. ''I hurried here...'' The man and the woman shared a hug with a kiss on the cheek. ''How much did I miss?''

''Well, actually nothing.'' Finn's mother admitted. ''They're still asking him questions so I don't know a lot.''

''Eh...'' Martin sighed. ''As always with the health service...'' They both sat down and the man looked at his watch. ''Well, it's only 2 PM so there's still a lot of time. Let's hope they'll hurry up.''

As soon as Martin finished his sentence the door from Finn's room opened and the doctor walked out. Canyon and Martin both stood up and faced the brown haired man.

''How's Finn?'' The woman asked.

''Actually he's doing amazingly great!'' The doctor said with a big smile on his face. Just now he noticed that the woman had company. He turned to the other man and said. ''Ah, I see you made it Martin!'' He reached out with his hand.

''Of course!'' The man answered and shook the doctors hand. ''Tell us everything Doctor Ethan.''

''I have to admit, this case is really interesting and unique!'' Doctor Ethan said as he took out his notepad and started searching through the pages. ''It seems as if Finn, while being in a coma, was dreaming about another reality. He imagined another world. He won't tell us anything about the world, but we're not forcing him to do it.'' He explained. ''But that's not even the interesting part! What got me and the hospital staff curious, was the fact that his education was progressing even while in coma. Maybe it wasn't progressing as fast as it would be in real life, but he didn't stop in development.'' Canyon and Martin had their eyes wide open. The doctor looked at them and smiled again. ''What's more, Finn seemed to have matured a lot while being in coma. His body looks more like the body of an adult, that's natural, but drastic changes were noted in his emotional state. As for a boy in his age he seems awfully mature, especially on his mental level.'' Finn's mother's eyes started watering. She was sad that in a way she missed his son's adolescence. ''Please don't worry Mrs Mertens.'' Doctor Ethan said with a warm smile. ''He still has a long way to go to be an adult!'' The woman showed a sad smile. ''And lastly, as for his body strength and ability to walk and perform other basic human functions... Thanks to the regular muscle training we were doing while he was in the coma, he'll be able to start his regular life relatively quickly. He'll need to have a couple of hour of rehabilitation daily and he'll be ready in no time!'' Canyon and Martin looked at each other with relief. ''We still have some more tests to make, but you'll be able to take him home late afternoon.'' Doctor Ethan said and walked off with a smile, waving at the woman and the man.

Finn's mother looked at the man in the suit and smiled widely. The man smiled back and looked at the door leading to the blonde boy's room. ''Welcome back buddy.'' He said quietly to himself.

* * *

The short hand of the clock was about to hit the number six when the door to Finn's room opened one final time. The boy looked up to check who was it this time. The doctors said that they are completely done with their tests, so now what?

''Finn?'' A familiar female voice was heard. It was his mother, or at least she claimed she was. Canyon walked into Finn's sight and smiled at him. She came closer to him and sat on his bed. ''We'll...'' She started and Finn looked at her with a questioning glance. ''We'll be going back home Finn.'' She said. ''And this time, you'll come with us.'' Her smile was soft and somewhat sad. She wasn't even looking at her son while she was talking to him. Instead her eyes were focused on the grayish floor.

''Home?'' Finn asked with a image of the Treehouse in his mind. He would love to go back to his house, but he was sure that the house the woman was talking about wasn't the Treehouse. ''When are we going?'' He asked finally.

''In a moment.'' Canyon answered. ''We'll pack you up and we'll be ready to go.'' She said as she stood up and called for someone. Shortly after a man in a elegant, purple suit walked in, and Finn immediately recognized his face.

''Martin?!'' He half-shouted. Both of the adult were shocked and confused.

''W-wait...'' Finn's mother started. ''You remember him?'' She came closer to Finn.

''I, I...'' He was stuttering. He shouldn't have said what he said. ''I just remembered a name when I saw his face...'' He tried to make up a lie.

His mother looked at him with a troublesome expression. She had no idea how to react, after all it was her first time dealing with someone who just woke up from a coma. ''I'm glad that you're regaining memories then.'' She decided to take is as a good sign.

After almost an hour they were ready to go. Finn hoped on his wheelchair and they proceeded to go downstairs by an elevator. They checked out, and after having some trouble with packing Finn into Martin's car, they ventured off.

The ride took quite a while. Finn was sitting with his mother in the back while Martin was driving. The atmosphere in the car was tense, but nobody really wanted or had anything to say. The adults knew that Finn had a hard and stressful day so they wanted to give him some space, while Finn was looking out the window and thinking about how to break the wizard's spell. He wasn't accepting the reality, no, he couldn't accept the reality. Since he remembered, he lived with Jake and BMO in the Treehouse. That was his reality, not this.

The car ride wasn't that long to be honest. It took about thirty minutes to arrive home, but those thirty minutes felt like a whole eternity for Finn and the adults. When they finally arrived the blonde boy looked at the house he would live in from now. It wasn't a big house, at least not as big as his previous. In reality the house was a regular sized house for w whole family. It was painted white with dark brown elements, such as the roof, the window sills or even the gutters. Apparently the house had two floors in total, or so it looked from the outside, there was always the basement left as well as the attic. In front of the house there was somewhat of a small garden with a couple of bushes and flowers growing wherever they could. Finn looked around and saw that this was a quite big neighborhood. On both sides of his house he had neighbors with identical houses. He sighed at the thought of having any contact with them.

Canyon helped Finn get out of the car, while Martin set up the wheelchair and started taking the luggage out of his car. Finn's mother opened the door and pushed Finn inside.

''Your room is upstairs, but you'll be living downstairs for now. When you'll be able to walk again you'll return to your regular room.'' She said with a smile.

Canyon 'drove' him into a semi-small room, which usually would be a room for guests to sleep in. The room was painted white, with dark gray ceiling and wooden panels as the floor. On top of the panels there was a black and gray, fluffy carpet. On the wall opposite to the door, there was a window with curtains. To the left of the window, on the next wall, there was a cabinet and a TV hanged above it. On the right side of the window, by the next wall, there stood a double bed. By the wall the door was situated in, there stood a quite big wardrobe. The whole room looked actually really comfy, but not as near comfy as his and Jake's room in the Tree Fort.

Finn's mother helped him get out of his wheelchair and laid him in a comfy position on his temporary bed. She handed him the remote, ruffled his hair and kissed him on his forehead.

''I'll help dad unpack the rest of your and our stuff. Watch some TV or just relax and rest a little.'' She smiled and left the room while waving to her son.

Finn laid back in the bed, slowly covered himself in the sheet and closed his eyes. It was a tiring day, and his body still was weak. He needed as much rest as he could get, he would need it. In his mind, from the beginning there was a though that didn't left him for even a second - to break free. To find a way to escape from this spell and get back to the real world as soon as possible.

Soon, he fell asleep.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Finn was working for many hours a day to get his muscles to work properly. His determination was great, and it helped him get on his feet relatively fast. Of course the training the doctors were doing with his body in his coma had a big influence as well, but still.

After half a month, Finn discovered many new things and found out a lot about this world. He discovered anime, TV shows, video games, how big this world is. He found out, that he'll have to go to school as soon as he'll be able to function normally.

His legs and arms were starting to get stronger and sturdier. His body was regaining the energy it lost while Finn was in the coma.

All this was happening, while Finn had one though in his mind: _'I need to escape...'_

* * *

Thanks for reading! This took a while, because I didn't really have access to the computer for a while, but I managed to write form time to time, and here we are! Also, I hope you noticed what's going on with the titles :D I'll try to name every chapter after a song name, so be on your watch and I'm sure you'll recognize them!

Anyways, please leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter!

Papa Bless You,

~ Felix


	3. Smells like teen spirit

Welcome, to the Filthy Frank Show. I hope you liked the previous chapter, and if you did, then oh boy you're in for a treat! In my opinion things will start to go down from this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, I really am! Anyways, let's get to the reviews. I will gladly respond to every review you guys leave. If you leave it as a guest then I'll respond to the review here, but if you post it as an author then I'll respond to you normally.

 **Rainbowlopez:** Thanks for the support! It really means a lot to see that people are actually enjoying what I make!

 **Zero:** Well, I actually found the theory of Finn being in a coma really interesting! I wanted to write this fic for quite some time now, but I've been busy with my Pokemon Insurgence fanfiction and I didn't want to make two fics at once. In the end I couldn't resist xD

This chapter's name goes to the song 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' by Nirvana.

Ah, and one more thing! I'm sorry for all the mistakes I've made so far in this fic. Just so you guys know, I'm writing every chapter late at night so I can make a mistake from time to time. I'll try to do better from now on though! Well, just enjoy!

* * *

It's been half a month since Finn woke up from the coma, and ever since then he was training his muscles every day. His motivation was clear - to break free from the spell casted by a wizard. The pure thought about punching that wizard in his gut made Finn shiver in excitement.

The young boy just finished his series of pushups in his room upstairs. He had to be fit if he wanted to fight that crazy wizard! Finn looked at the time - it was around 8 PM. He decided to get down and grab something to eat before he goes to bed. After all he had to go to school tomorrow so he had to wake up rather early. He wasn't a fan of the idea of him going to school, he had better things to do, like training his body to become like it was in the Land of Ooo - strong and flexible.

He ran down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen. By the table in the dining room sat his mother Canyon and his father Martin. Apparently in this world his father wasn't a prick and was actually a pretty cool guy. He worked as an attorney so that's already better than the Martin he knew. When the adults noticed the young boy they smiled to him and waved. The blonde boy smiled back and entered the kitchen.

It was a regular kitchen, really nothing out of the ordinary. A table in the middle of the room with some chairs by it, kitchen machines like a dishwasher or the fridge were scattered by every wall aside from the one the door was in.

Finn walked up to the fridge and opened it. He looked inside and examined every shelf thoroughly. His eyes were running across various products, until they stopped at something he took interest some time ago. It was cottage cheese. His mother thought him how to make a quick and tasty dish out of it. He grabbed it, searched for some chive and took out a cup of sour cream. He put the whole cottage cheese in a bowl, poured a couple of spoons of the sour cream and cut the chive in little pieces and threw them inside the bowl. Next, he sprinkled everything with a couple of big pinches of salt and mixed it all together. After that, he took two pieces of bread and started eating the food he made. Quickly he devoured the bread and what was inside the bowl. He put everything back to its' places and put the bowl and the spoon in the dishwasher and went back into his room.

His room wasn't a big one, but it was comfortable. He had a medium sized bed - one person could sleep in it easily, two persons would have more trouble but it would be possible. On the opposite side from the bed there stood Finn's desk with a computer under it. It was switched off for now. Next to the desk there stood a small cabinet with a TV on it. It was turned off as well. On the opposite side from the entrance to his room there was a window with a shelf next to it. On the shelf there were some books. Finn already looked at them but he didn't read them yet. As for now he didn't have any interest in doing anything else, than train. There were some regular books like 'Harry Potter' or 'The Witcher' but there were also some mangas, like 'Kuroko no Basuke'.

Finn looked at the time again. Almost half past eight. The boy scratched his head and went to the bathroom to take a bath. After cleaning himself up, he made sure that he had everything ready for tomorrow and went straight to bed afterwards. The night passed quickly.

* * *

His school was a solid thirty minute walk from his home, if you were walking at a relatively fast pace that is. He dressed himself up in some clothes his mother bought him recently. It was a black T-shirt with some white shapes on it and regular light jeans. After hopping in his new shoes and taking his bag he was about to leave, when his father stopped him. He gave him a phone, which was supposedly his before he fell into the coma. It was a regular smart phone, but to Finn it was something amazing. The phone he had in the Land of Ooo was big, and simple, while this was small and complicated. He put it in his pocket and went to school.

His parents told him how to get to his school so he kind of knew how and where to go. While he was walking he was looking around and checking his surroundings to see if there's anything interesting. He was walking through a neighborhood so there wasn't anything that could catch his eye.

After walking for a while he arrived at his school. It was a huge building with many people walking in and out of it. It was at this moment that his heart actually started beating faster. There was something telling him that this is going to be troublesome and tiring. Something deep inside was telling him to not enter the building, but he didn't listen. He clenched his fists and walked in.

The inside looked even bigger than the outside, not to mention all the kids that were running around the hallways. He pulled a paper out of his bag with his lesson schedule. His first subject was English and it was in the classroom 37. He put it back and started searching his classroom.

Well, after walking for, like 5 minutes, he was lost. Finn didn't know where to go. He was searching for a while now but he had no luck. When he thought he was close to the classroom 37, he was losing it again. In the end the bell rang and the halls became empty. Just then he saw someone walking thought the empty hall, and the person looked like... The Ice King?! No, more like Simon! Well, an older Simon. When he noticed the young boy he froze.

''Finn?'' He asked in a kind of raspy voice. ''Is that really you?'' He walked closer.

''Yes...'' The blonde answered with hesitation. ''And you are...?'' He wasn't sure. ''Simon?''

''Ah, yes!'' The old man hurried to the boy. ''I can't believe you're back!'' He ruffled his hair. ''You grew up little man!''

Finn was confused. Who was Simon in this universe? A teacher? ''Sorry, but I lost my memories so I don't really remember you...''

Simon looked at Finn with a sad face. ''Well, don't worry, we'll work it out somehow. Now let's go to the classroom, I'm having English with your class now.'' He said and he walked with Finn to the classroom he was searching for, for the entire break. They arrived quickly and Simon said to Finn to wait in front of the door until he hears him inviting him inside. Simon walked into the classroom.

''Hello children!'' He said as everyone in the classroom stopped talking and sat still in their seats. ''Today is a special day...'' Simon started. ''That's because today we have a 'new' student.'' He smiled slightly as the kids started whispering to themselves. ''Come in!'' The teacher gestured to the door and the door opened. Into the classroom walked a blonde boy and every student went silent. They couldn't believe what they saw.

Finn looked around the class quickly as he stood in front of everyone. A class of about 20 kids, nothing special... Until. Until he saw a redheaded girl. A redheaded girls with some freckles on her face, quite long hair formed into some kind of a bun. Finn was in shock - another person from the Land of Ooo appeared in this world. He tried to stay calm and composed in front of everyone though. He couldn't afford to stand out too much.

''Almost everyone here knows Finn, but as for now, Finn doesn't know anyone of you.'' The kids looked at Finn with a questioning expression. ''Finn has amnesia.'' Simon explained. ''He doesn't remember anything, so please treat him warmly!'' The teacher said and he put him arm on Finn's shoulder. ''Go on, sit somewhere.'' He pointed at the class.

Finn looked around quickly looking for a free seat. Sadly there was no free desk, so he had to sit by someone. He slowly made his way through the class, looking for a seat by someone who looked at least somewhat respectable. He saw a kind of chubby girl, she wasn't exactly fat, but she wasn't thin either. Her hair was brown and puffy with a purple streak running through it. She had puffy lips and blue eyes. He had a feeling he knew who that was. When she saw Finn getting closer she gave a awkward smile and pulled out a second chair from under the desk and offered it to Finn. He gave a smile as well and sat down. Soon, the lesson started.

''Umm... I'm Lizzie.'' The girls suddenly said in a kind of funny voice. ''Lizzie Star.''

''Finn Mertens.'' The blonde replied and smiled. He looked at the girl as she changed her attention to her phone, hidden under the desk. _'This girl... No doubt, it's LSP. Just... What is going on here?'_

He decided to not think about it anymore and focus on getting through the day. In every class he sat down with Lizzie, apparently she was sitting alone at every subject. From lesson to lesson they talked more and more and by the end of the day they became kind of friends, more like good buddies.

Every time a new lesson started the teacher would freak out when he saw Finn. Their reactions were actually pretty convincing, but Finn was no fool. He wouldn't get tricked se easily into believing this is reality! The kids were acting like they knew him as well, even Lizzie was behaving in a way which showed that she knew him. This all was made just to fool Finn into believing that this was the real life.

That day school ended relatively early, and Finn had a lot of time on his hands. After he got home, he threw his bag in the corner of his room and went outside. He decided to look around the neighborhood, maybe find something to help him escape this strange spell. This was starting to get ridiculous, he had to go to school? That was bullshit! He didn't want any of this, so he had to speed up the escaping process.

After exiting his home he checked the time on his phone. It was about 4PM, so he could easily take a stroll around. This time he walked in the opposite direction from the one he walked to school.

The surrounding was pretty much the same as it was in the school's direction, but soon he saw something different. A lot of trees started appearing from behind the homes - it was a forest. Now this was interesting! Maybe he could find something there! Maybe, just maybe the wizard's hiding place is located in that forest!

Finn started walking faster and more and more trees started appearing from behind the houses. He looked up and he saw that the sun was heading towards the forest as well. Looks like he knows which direction is west now... With his fast pace, he quickly arrived at the forest. He started searching for a entrance and soon found a path leading deeper into the forest. He started walking along the path as the fresh smell of the trees filled his nostrils. The birds chirped happily and some squirrels ran up a tree, frightened by the sight of a human.

Finn looked around the forest and couldn't help but remember the forest near his house, expect of the fact that it had no amazing animals and creepy monsters. The animals here looked strangely normal. They had no funny colors or swords or they weren't burning. And who could forget the candy forest near the Candy Kingdom? The wood from the trees tasted amazing!

''Damn.'' Finn said to himself as he walked up to a oak tree and touched it. ''This feels so real!'' He moved his hand across the hard bark. He tore off a part of it and inspected it thoroughly. The texture felt insanely real! He threw the piece on the ground and he crouched down. He ran his hand through the grass and touched the plants. ''Hmm...'' Finn was confused. He stood up and scratched his head. ''Everything feels so real! Just how strong is this damn wizard?!'' Finn started walking deeper into the forest.

After some time of walking around Finn found a clearing in the middle of the forest. Almost in the middle of the clearing there stood something like a watchtower. It looked abandoned so he decided to climb into it. After opening the unlocked door, Finn found himself inside the abandoned watchtower.

To Finn's surprise, the inside of the watchtower was actually pretty neat. The windows were a little dirty so the lighting inside was a bit dim, but Finn could see everything. On his left there was a switch which was connected by a wire to a big battery. Finn tried to press the switch which resulted in the light bulb hanging from the middle of the ceiling to lit up. Now the room was clearly visible. There was a old pull out couch in the corner of the room, a desk in a quite poor state with a small lamp on it in the middle of a wall as well. When you would sat by the desk a nice and pretty sight outside of the window would welcome you. Finn looked at the windows closely. They had blinds on them.

''Well, it's clear that someone lived in this place...'' Finn said to himself. ''Maybe even that wizard. But... It also seems that there wasn't anyone here for a long time. There's dust all over the place...'' Said the boy as he ran a finger across the desk picking up a lot of dust. He proceeded to blow it away after taking a closer look at the little pile on his finger. ''There isn't any food here, or at least I don't see any...'' He looked around once more. ''There is no fridge in here and I see no other place where food could be stored...'' Finn walked across the room and came closer to the pull out couch. He looked at it for a while but ultimately turned away from it. ''Nah, not sitting on this thing. This may be a booby-trap.''

He walked to a window and looked at the sun. It was pretty much setting, so it was time to go. Finn stepped outside the watchtower and he went down the stairs that lead to it. When he was on the ground he took another look at the building.

''Well...'' He said to himself. ''If nobody is using this... I may have a use for it...'' Finn said with a smile, and went back 'home'.

* * *

The following day started the same as the last one. Finn got out of bed, got ready and left for school. He was somewhat exited, because he had a vague idea what he would do after school.

Just like yesterday, in every class he sat next to Lizzie. They talked a bit, but Finn wasn't really interested in interacting with anyone. He just wanted to get out of this nightmare and go back to the Land of Ooo.

In the middle of Finn's Math lesson Lizzie asked him. ''Soo... How are you feeling? In the brain I mean.''

''What?'' Finn was a bit confused and couldn't help but smile at what she just said.

''Uhh!'' She groaned. ''Do you remember anything?'' She asked.

Finn looked at his notebook which was filled with numbers and math problems he had a lot of trouble with. ''No.'' He answered. _'And even if I did I wouldn't tell'_ He finished in his mind.

''Oh...'' Lizzie looked disappointed. ''Well, if you remember anything you can tell me!''

''Yeah, yeah...'' Finn waved her off with a smile.

It was really strange. He knew that this all was an illusion, but he couldn't help but to go with it. It felt amazingly real and somewhat... Right. When he was listening to the teacher or when he was walking through the hallways of his school, he just felt like he belonged in this place.

 _'Unfortunately for you Wizard, you won't fool me! It may feel right, but that's only because the illusion is extremely strong! What I feel has nothing to do with what I know!'_ He thought to himself.

Later that day he went to the bathroom. It was completely empty. He walked into a cabinet, unzipped the zipper and... Someone walked in the bathroom. Two people in fact.

''... Yeah, and then I told him that he can stick hid money in his ass.'' One guy said.

The other chuckled. ''Nice one.'' He commented.

Finn was listening rather closely to the conversation.

''It's kind of funny, don't you think?'' One started while turning on the sink.

''What? What's so funny?'' The second guy was already washing his hands.

''That the faggot has returned.'' He simply answered.

''Oh, that. Ehh. I haven't been paying much attention to him. Isn't really worth my time.'' The other one stated.

''Well, yeah I guess you're right.'' The first one agreed. ''But when he tries to do something funny, I'll show him his place...''

''Yeah, yeah. Whatever, dude.'' He stopped the water in the sink. ''Let's go, we're having P.E. next.'' And they exited.

Finn slowly opened the door of his cabinet and he peeked out. There was no one there anymore. He walked out and proceeded to wash his hands. He had a feeling they were talking about him, but he didn't really care. After all, this whole place was nothing but an illusion, AND he knew how to fight - he could easily defend himself if there ever were a reason to. He finished washing his hands and walked out - he actually had P.E. next, so the boys from before were probably from his class.

* * *

After the bell rang the whole class walked outside the school wearing their P.E. suits - white shirts and black shorts. In the back part of the school grounds there was a big open space with a lot of things located in it. There were a lot of lines drawn and some strange looking metal constructions. Finn recognized only one - the football field. After all, he used to play football with BMO and Jake. He kind of liked it, but it wasn't as fun as fighting with monsters!

They walked up to a big guy wearing a black and red tracksuit. He looked really buff and somewhat intimidating. Apparently he was their P.E. teacher. ''Listen up kids!'' He said with a deep and manly voice. ''We're going to play basketball today, so get your asses over to the basketball field and warm-up!'' He said as he pointed with his thumb at the strange looking (to Finn at least) field behind him.

The students started walking over there and Finn kind of followed after them.

''Eeeh? Basketball? Haven't played that for a while!'' One of the boys said and Finn immediately recognized his voice. It was the laid back guy from the bathroom.

''It's going to be fun watching the boys play!'' Said a girl to Flame Princess... Oh! I mean Amber! Because apparently that's how she's called in this illusion.

''Yeah!'' She answered. ''They always play so serious!'' The girls laughed.

Everybody seemed to be more or less fired up. Everyone aside from Finn of course. What even was basketball?

The warm-up was actually short and quite light for Finn. Compared to the training he was giving himself for the last few weeks, the warm-up was a piece of cake. After the warm-up, the teacher came up to the students and said:

''Okay kids, time to pick teams! Phoenix and Glamour you'll be the captains for the girls teams!'' Amber and a blonde girl with long locks stepped out of the crowd of teenagers. ''Burnham and Wozniak you'll be the captains for the boys teams!'' A boy with short black, messy hair and the boy who was in the bathroom steeped out, he had blonde hair formed in a small mohawk and cut short on the sides.

Finn ended up being picked up last and he was in Wozniak's team.

''Alright! First the boys are going to play!'' The huge teacher said. Suddenly a idea struck Finn. He came up to the teacher.

''Umm... Mister...'' He started.

''Oh! It's you Finn! Mr. House. What is it, boy?'' He asked as he leaned into Finn's face.

 _'Well, damn! He really is as big as a house...'_ He thought. ''Umm... My doctor said to be extremely careful, so could I get some more time to do a warm-up?''

Mr. House's eyes widened. ''S-sure!'' He wasn't expecting a request like that! ''G-go run some laps around the basketball field, that should be enough I think. If you want you can do some push-ups or whatever...'' He said.

''Thank you!'' Finn said and started running.

His teacher looked at him as he took off and started running around the court at a somewhat fast pace. ''Just what happened to this kid when he was in his coma?'' He said to himself.

Finn was jogging around the field while observing the match the boys were having. He remembered what Huntress Wizard told him a while ago. When you're in a situation in which you don't know your surrounding and how to interact with it it's best to observe from a far. See how the local animals or people interact with it. Apparently in basketball you don't kick the ball, but you bounce it with your hands. Also you throw it in a basket instead of kicking it in a goal. The blonde boy noticed that you can't simply run around with the ball - maybe you have a limited amount of steps you can take with it?

''Huh? Why is Finn running laps?'' One of the girls asked the other.

''I have no idea.'' She giggled. ''Maybe he did something stupid already.''

Just then Finn stopped, dropped on the ground and started doing push-ups. One, two, three, four. He was doing them quite quickly as well. The girls just looked at him in disbelief.

''C-could ho even do a push-up before?''

''I-I don't think so... At least I don't remember...''

Soon after the boys match ended at a tie and the girls began playing. Their game was pretty energetic too, but not as energetic as the boys' game. Every guy sat down and watched as the girls played. Everyone was covered in sweat, some more than others, but still - it was clear that everyone was playing at least a little. The same goes to Finn, even though he didn't play, sweat was slowly flowing from near his hair down his cheek and eventually dropping on the ground.

''So are you ready to play now?'' Finn suddenly heard a voice from behind him. It was the teacher.

Finn looked at the girls playing. ''Yeah. I think I am.'' He said and looked at Mr. House.

He nodded and walked up to the rest of the boys and started talking to them about something - Finn didn't really listen. Instead he sat down on the ground near a chain link fence, that was separating the basketball court from the rest of the places on the huge field. The blonde ran his hand through his hair and drips of sweat fell on the ground around him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried to relax a bit before his match. It would be his first time playing basketball after all, so it was natural that he was a little stressed. But hey! A basketball match is nothing compared to fighting a Lich for example.

Soon he heard the whistle - it was time to go. He quickly stood up and went to his team. ''Here, put this on.'' The captain gave him a yellow band. Everyone in his team had one on - it was a way to determine who was playing with who.

They entered the court and everyone stood in their own place. The enemy team was beginning from the side.

The whistle blew and a quick pass to the captain began the game. ''Go!'' Girls' shouts were heard as the captain of the opposing team made his way around two players and started running to the basked. Just then Finn's team captain blocked him and made it impossible to advance any more. Burnham passed to the side where a fellow student got the ball and preceded to dribble closer to his target. This time Finn caught up and blocked the way. He stretched his arms imitating the way his captain stopped Burnham just a second ago. His foe apparently didn't expect this turn of events because he suddenly stopped and the ball slipped from his hands and Finn managed to snatch it. It had a strange texture which allowed a better grasp of the orange ball. The blonde started bouncing the ball up and down slowly but quickly put up the pace. He run around the confused student and started dribbling his way to the enemy's part of the court. He noticed that someone was about to block him so he quickly took a look around the field - most of his players were being marked, apart from one who was about to escape his opponent. Finn made a 1-2 pass and threw the ball so his teammate had to speed up a bit to catch it, but when he received it he stopped, looked at the basket, jumped and took the shot scoring two point for his team.

''Wooooo!'' The guy screamed after landing back on the ground and started heading back to his team's part of the court. He ran up to Finn with a big grin on his face. ''Nice man!'' He put both of his hand in the air and waited for Finn to give him a double high-five. The blonde awkwardly slapped his hand with him. ''Keep it up!'' He said and he shifted his attention back to the match.

Finn had to admit, what he just did felt extremely great!

The enemy team was in a bit of a shock apparently, because after beginning again, they didn't rush to the basket. Instead they were slowly walking looking at each other from time to time. The girls were silent as well.

''Uh, come on guys!'' Burnham shouted. ''Get it together, that was just a fluke!'' He received the ball and he picked up the pace. He started dribbling faster and faster carefully looking at his opponents. Suddenly he sped up and went for a opening in Finn's team defense.

When he was about to pass two players at once, in the middle of the opening suddenly Wozniak showed up and blocked the way. Burnham stopped for a second, but that was enough for a different player to knock the ball straight from his hands. The ball bounced in Finn's direction and just when he was about to catch it a speedy player from the enemy team stole it. The made a few big steps and jumped up to the basket placing the ball inside of it.

''Wow!'' Finn said. ''That was fast.'' He admitted that his opponents weren't someone to underestimate.

This time Finn's team was beginning. The captain threw the ball from under the hoop to the player who previously scored. He had brown hair tied in a ponytail. With a big grin he started to confidently make his way to the opponents field. Finn was jogging on the opposite side of the court, but he was keeping up to the boy.

Suddenly the brown haired student was approached by another player, but he swiftly avoided him and picked up the pace. So did Finn. Soon they approached the basket, but the ponytail guy was surrounded by three players not allowing him to move anymore. He desperately looked around and saw that Finn was completely open, so he threw the ball high up. For a second it looked like he was trying to score, but it was quickly clear that the shot wasn't really a shot - it was a pass. The ball landed almost in Finn's hands and when he received it he looked up. There was no one even near him.

''How did it go?'' He said to himself when he was trying to remember how the brown haired boy scored last time. Finn took the appropriate posture and put the ball above his head. ''I think it was something like this!'' He said as he launched the ball in the hoops direction. The ball bounced off the white backboard, off the ring and fell into the net.

The court went completely silent. Finn looked at his hand and smiled. ''I think I've got the hang of it...'' He started jogging back to his half.

Both captains looked at each other with eyes wide open. The girls looked shocked as well. Even the teacher was looking at the blonde with his mouth open. Finn wasn't even looking at everyone's reactions, he was just amazed how fun basketball was!

The enemy captain passed the ball to his player and the game begun again. He quickly received the ball back and started running like crazy to the basket. This time Finn was the one who stood in front of him, but Burnham didn't really care he just simply passed him. Just as he was picking up the pace the ball was suddenly knocked out of his hands from behind. It was Finn. Unfortunately the ball bounced outside the court so it was a out. The players repositioned themselves, but Burnham just stood. It was like he was frozen.

''How...'' He said quietly.

The game continued but the captain stood still. His team actually took a shot but missed and the ball went into Finn's team hands. It quickly got around the players and finally Finn received it. He started dribbling and he dribbled past the frozen Burnham. Just then he regained conscious, turned around and went after the blonde.

''No!'' He shouted as he ran after the ball. He quickly caught up to Finn and ran next to him while he tried to knock the ball out of his hands.

Finn looked at him from the corner of his eye. Bloodlust was emanating from his eyes. Finn immediately stopped and Burnham went a bit further before he completely slowed down.

 _'Looks like this guy has a problem...'_ Finn thought to himself as he looked at Burnham's posture. There was something different in it. His posture from before was more similar to a fighting posture now. His arms were a little closer to his body than before and instead of leaning a little he had a more straight back. The blonde knew that things could get nasty if he confronts him head on, so instead of dribbling further he made a long pass to his captain and the match continued.

Burnham looked at the ball as it flew from one side of the court to the other and then looked back at Finn - his eyes full of anger.

Shortly after, the whistle blew and the game ended. The boys went to sit on the benches and the girls came on the court.

Finn was approaching his previous sitting spot when he heard a voice from behind him.

''Dude!'' It was the guy with the ponytail. ''Finn, you were amazing out there!'' He slammed him on the back. ''Come on! Sit with your team on the bench!''

''Oh, umm. Sure, let's go.'' Finn followed the brown haired boy.

He walked up to his team and immediately his captain stood up. Finn looked at him with a questioning expression. He wasn't sure how this situation would unfold. In the meantime, Wozniak went up to Finn grabbed him by his shoulders and started shaking him.

''Where did you learn all this?!'' He was laughing while talking. Finn looked surprised. He looked behind his captain at his teammates who were smiling at him.

''I-I just looked how you were playing.'' He explained while smiling awkwardly.

Wozniak stopped shaking him and released his shoulders. ''You mean just now?''

''Well, yeah.'' The blonde answered simply.

''You serious? Well, damn.'' Wozniak put his arm around Finn. ''I know it's late for introductions, but my name is Daniel Wozniak.'' He pointed at the boys sitting on the bench. ''The guy with the ponytail is Sam Thomson, this fellow with a scary face and almost bald head is Sebastian Miller, the redhead's name's Paul Webb and finally, our class best student: Dominic Kenja.''

What a strange team Finn is part of.

''Anyways! Let's sit and get ready for the last match. We're drenched in sweat...'' Daniel said and he sat down, Finn next to him.

They watched as the girls were playing in silence. Everyone was trying to get as much energy for the next match as possible. Finn took a quick look at the bench the enemy team was sitting in. It looked like they were focusing as well.

Soon the whistle was heard yet again. The last game was about to begin...

This time Finn's team was beginning the game from the side. After another whistle the ball made its way to the captain and soon after to Sebastian. He started dribbling and made a little progress in going toward the basket but was soon approached by an enemy player. He was forced to pass to someone else quickly. He made a pass backwards to Dominic who passed to Finn. After receiving the ball the blonde immediately started running with it. He made it pass two players and was stopped by Burnham soon after. They looked at each other. The enemy captain seemed to cool down a little but he still was tense. Finn was bouncing the ball carefully, trying not to make a stupid move. He moved a little and saw that his opponent responded with movement as well. An idea struck his mind.

Finn suddenly charged to the left and Burnham responded with going in that exact direction. Just as he was about to block Finn, the young hero bounced the ball from one hand to the other, switched his weights and jumped in the other direction completely passing Burnham. He was about to dribble the ball further but he noticed that the ball was actually missing. He looked back. The ball was bouncing before Burnham - looks like the orange ball slipped from Finn sweaty hands.

It took a second for the black haired boy to realize what just happened, and when he did he immediately grabbed the ball and ran straight for the basket. Finn stood and looked at the ball falling into the hoop. It was a tie now, the score being 8-8 (counting the very first game). The blonde looked at his left hand. He closed it a few times and started running back to his side of the court.

''Well, maybe next time.'' He smiled.

The match ended up being a tie with a score of 12-12. After the game the boys were completely exhausted but at the same time incredibly satisfied. After they washed themselves and changed into their regular clothes they continued their classes. Finn even had a few opportunities to talk with the boys from his team from the P.E. lesson.

The day went rather good, in fact Finn went straight home after school and stayed there. His body was completely exhausted.

''Looks like after the 'coma' my body still hasn't returned to how it was in the Land of Ooo.'' Finn said to himself as he laid in his bed looking at the ceiling. ''Today was fun, sure. I have to admit this illusion is so good I even forgot I was in one.'' The raised his hand and looked at it. ''If this goes on... I actually may forget that I'm in a illusion...'' He closed his eyes and drifted away.

* * *

And that's it. That's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, because I had a lot of fun writing this :D I really did.

Well, anyways I don't really have much to say at this point so remember to leave a review and follow the story if it caught your interest!

Papa Blass You,

~Felix


	4. Feel Good Inc

What's up guys! I hope the last chapter was enjoyable (even though it didn't result in a lot of reviews...). Oh! I have something important to state. I'm not really sure how school in the USA works so I'm going to go ahead and make Finn's school more similar to how a school in my country works. I hope nobody will mind. Why am I saying this? Because the action itself is taking somewhere in America. Anyways... I don't really have anything more to say so just go ahead and read!

This chapter's name goes to the song 'Feel Good Inc.' by Gorillaz.

* * *

After the exhausting basketball match the boys took a shower and started changing clothes. After doing so they exited the changing rooms and started heading toward their classroom.

''Hey, hold up!'' Daniel suddenly heard behind him. He turned around and saw Burnham walking up to him.

''Oh, what's up Mike?'' He asked while adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

The brunette walked up to him. ''Don't 'what's up' me!'' He said with an unhappy expression.

''What's your problem?'' The blonde was puzzled.

''What was going on back there?'' He walked up even closer. ''Since when you're buddies with that faggot?''

''You mean Finn? Oh, come on! He's not that bad... I don't even remember why we hated him...'' Wozniak scratched his chin.

Mike turned a little red. ''Listen up! I don't want to see you near him!''

''Why not?''

''Because!'' Mike shouted. ''Just because he got lucky in a match doesn't change the fact that he is a total dweeb...'' He was desperate.

''Ugh! Fine, whatever!'' Daniel said and he continued walking. Burnham caught up to him. _'Still don't recall a reason to hate him...'_

* * *

Wednesday came and Finn stared school a bit later than usual, so he slept a little longer. That last match exhausted him. He wasn't ready for that kind activity. He trained his muscles a bit before going to school, but that P.E. was on a completely other level. Maybe he should start running? That could help his stamina and he could have a occasion to check his surroundings.

Finn couldn't help but feel absorbed in this world. He was subconsciously forgetting about the Land of Ooo and the fact that this was an illusion, and he couldn't afford to forget!

After waking up, Finn washed himself up, got dressed, ate something and went to school. His first class was starting at 9.20 and it was Biology. He got inside the classroom a couple of minutes before the bell would ring and he took a look around.

Man, it was the third day already! The last two days he was spending with those people. Well, maybe not literally, because so far he only talked to like, six of them? Still... He couldn't help the thought that there were some familiar faces in his class... Flame Princess? Amber Phoenix apparently. LSP? Nope, Lizzie Star. Banana Man? No, in this class he's a short fatty by the name of Michael Moonman. It was all really creepy in a way, but at the same time it got Finn thinking - did the mysterious wizard made those people on purpose? Or maybe this was Finn's doing? Maybe the illusion used Finn's brain to adapt the surroundings to seem most natural to Finn. If so, then why hasn't Finn seen-

''Oh, it's Finn!'' The ponytail guy ran up to the blonde hero and put his arm around his shoulders. He was wearing a cream colored shirt with long sleeves and dark blue jeans. ''I almost thought you were going to be late!''

Finn was a little surprised. This guy... Sam was his name? It seems that he took a liking to Finn. ''N-no, why would I be late...'' He didn't really know how to respond.

''Man! I don't know, maybe a monster would show up and it would've killed you!'' Sam made a creepy face and wiggled his fingers in a characteristic manner.

''That's just ridiculous...'' Finn said. _'But indeed... I don't have a weapon with me so it would've been hard to defend myself if something would attack me...'_

''Anyways...'' Sam said as he leaned closer to Finn's face. ''Why didn't you accept my friend request on Facebook?'' He asked with a creepy tone.

''Huh?'' Finn was completely confused. ''What are you talking about?'' The blonde stepped back and looked at the brown haired boy. ''Friend request? Facebook?'' He scratched his head. ''What are those?''

Sam looked at Finn with wide open eyes. ''Y-you mean you don't know?'' The ponytail boy looked at the ground and scratched his chin. ''I guess you wouldn't know... After all professor Petrikov mentioned your amnesia...'' Sam looked back at Finn who had a troubled expression. ''I'll explain everything to you in a minute. Let's sit down for now.''

Finn agreed and they made their way to the back of the class where there were a couple free seats. It just so happened that Lizzie was sitting in one of them.

''Umm... Yeah, I'm sitting with Katie over here, so could you maybe pick a seat somewhere near us? Oh, you could sit with Lizzie!'' Sam pointed at the chubby girl.

Finn walked up to her, and her attention shifted from the phone she was holding in her hands to the young hero. She smiled and pulled the chair next to her from under the desk. ''Go ahead.'' She said.

Well, they were sitting with each other in every class so she should be okay with Finn sitting with her in Biology class as well. After Finn sat down he turned around and was greeted by two faces. The first one was familiar - it was Sam with his brown eyes, but the other one was new. It was a quite pretty girl with long dark brown hair. She had a ponytail as well, but it looked different from Sam's. While the boy had all his hair formed into one, only a small portion of the girl's hair was formed into a ponytail, so it was flowing down to her waist with the rest of her brown locks. Her eyes had a deep green color.

''Sup.'' The girl said after she noticed that Finn was looking at her. She looked like quite the unapproachable type.

''H-hello.'' Finn said.

''Oh yeah! I guess you don't know each other yet! This is Katie Mars, she transferred with me to this school last year.'' He said as he put his arm around the girl making her blush.

Sam ended up being punched in his shoulder. ''K-knock it off!'' She said clenching her fist.

Finn chuckled. He couldn't help it. Sam was quite a goofball, while the girl seemed to be more of a serious type. They were a funny combination.

The bell soon rang and in the end Sam wasn't able to explain to Finn what Facebook was. They had to wait for the next break.

* * *

The day went by fast and every break Finn ended up spending with Sam and Katie. They tried to explain to Finn what a magical place the internet actually was. The blonde heard about it from his dad but he didn't really thought about using it. He was more focused on getting his body back in shape.

After the last bell rang and the classes ended, the student were free to go, so everyone packed their stuff and exited school grounds. Just as Finn was about to head home Sam approached him.

''Hey Finn!'' He slapped his back. ''Do you want to go with us to eat something?''

Finn was somewhat surprised. ''Umm... Sure, why not... And by 'us' you mean?''

''Oh, me and Katie of course.'' He laughed.

''Maybe you should invite more people?'' Finn said and walked up closer to Sam. ''What about... I don't know... Lizzie?''

''Lizzie, huh? Well, we might as well ask. I don't have anything against it.'' He said and he started looking around for the girl. In the meantime Katie approached the boys. This time Finn got a good look at her body. No. I don't mean it in THAT way. He didn't notice it earlier because she was sitting down, but the brown haired girl was actually pretty tall. She was Sam's height in fact, about 180cm Finn assumed. He himself wasn't a tall person. Last time he checked he was about 170cm tall.

''I think she left already.'' Sam said after a longer while. ''Looks like we'll have to go without her.''

''Her?'' Katie asked.

''Oh, Finn was thinking about inviting Lizzie as well.'' Sam explained.

''Hmm... Well it would be more fun with more people, but I guess we three will have to do.'' She said and crossed her arms. She was wearing a red sweater and jeans shorts.

After talking for a bit and deciding where they would eat, they started heading towards McDonalds. Finn still wasn't familiar with the city he was living in. After all he only took a couple of strolls around his neighborhood. The blonde was simply following Sam and Katie.

After some time of walking and talking they approached a somewhat big red building. Before it stood a big column with the yellow letter M on top of it.

''This is the place?'' Finn asked and saw Katie nod.

After entering the fast-food restaurant and ordering some food they found themselves a free table. After sitting down - Sam and Katie together and Finn on the other side of the table, Finn looked around the place. It was spacey but at the same time a bit crowded. It looked like this place was actually quite busy, they were fortunate enough to find a free table. While looking around Finn saw a lot of faces, but no familiar ones. They were probably randomly generated NPC's or something like that.

''So what did you order?'' Sam asked after a while.

''Oh, me? Umm, a regular burger.'' He smiled awkwardly.

''And you?'' The question was directed to the girl this time.

''A normal burger as well.'' She simply answered.

''Really guys?'' Sam asked laughing. ''You could've ordered something more fancy, like me for example! I took a Happy Meal and a Beacon Clubhouse Burger.'' He said smiling proudly.

Finn shook his head letting out a sighed and Katie massaged her forehead, but soon they burst out laughing.

Soon their food arrived and they began eating. Sam started eating his fries while dipping them in the ketchup he got with them and Katie was slowly enjoying her meal. Finn quickly devoured his burger after taking a bite. He never tasted that kind of food! At first it tasted really amazing, but when he finished eating he felt kind of bad. This food was strange.

''So?'' Sam started. ''How do you feel Finn?''

''What do you mean?'' He was kind of surprised. A lot of people seem to be curious about Finn.

''How do you feel about your current life if, I have to put it in words.'' Sam scratched his head.

''Hmm...'' Finn went silent for a second. How DOES he feel? I mean it all was an illusion so there's not much to feel about, and yet... Somehow Finn caught himself frequently forgetting about that and simply accepting what he saw. And when he did, he felt actually pretty good. It was insane, but Finn felt that he could actually live in this kind of world. While it wasn't as exciting and dangerous as the Land of Ooo it felt... Right. It just did. ''I guess I'm still getting used to everything, but aside from that I feel quite happy.'' The young hero said after a while and smiled.

Sam and Katie looked at each other and smiled as well. ''That's good to hear.'' Sam said.

''And what's your story?'' Finn quickly asked. ''You said that you transferred here last year?''

''Well, yeah.'' Thomson scratched his cheek.

''We transferred here from different schools.'' Explained Katie. ''It was just a coincidence that we transferred at almost the same time.''

''Yeah. Ever since we've been best buddies!'' Sam added tying to put his arm around Katie but her glance quickly drove away that idea. ''I even heard that we weren't the first transfer students in this class. Someone transferred here just after the first year of high-school started.'' He ate his last fry and continued. ''I was actually exited to meet this student, but apparently he wasn't attending to the school for the past semester.'' Finn felt a sudden chill slowly making its way down his spine. His throat got strangely dry all of a sudden. Sam looked down. ''After digging some more I found out that he took part in an accident. In a pretty horrible one.'' Finn massaged his throat. What was going on with him? His body was acting strange. ''You see, the accident was cau-'' Sam felt Katie's hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. She was shaking her head. The brown haired boy looked at his blonde friend who was quite pale and sweating bullets. ''Oh... Looks like I went too far.'' Sam said looking down again.

''I'm sorry Finn.'' Katie said. ''We didn't want to cause any harm.''

''N-no, not at all. I'm feeling fine.'' Even though he said that, he wasn't sure what was going on. His heart was beating like crazy and his neck was all cold from the sweat. ''Well, anyways. Thanks for inviting me, I had a lot of fun!'' He tried to play it off like nothing happened.

''You should come with us sometime again.'' Katie said as she stood up, Sam right after her.

''Yeah!'' The brown haired boy added.

Finn stood up as well and looked at the two teens in front of him. He stared at them for a second thinking: _'Did I just make illusionary friends?'_ But after shaking that thought off his mind he smiled and said. ''Sure.''

* * *

After roughly an hour he arrived home. It was somewhat late, around 6 PM.

''Oh, Finn my dear!'' The blonde heard after arriving home. It was his mother. ''You're finally home? Do you want something to eat maybe?'' She asked after ruffling his messy hair.

''Nah, I ate with some students from my class in a food place.'' Finn said while trying to escape the ruffling.

''Okay then.'' She smiled. ''Just be sure to eat properly! You still haven't recovered completely.''

''Yes, yes!'' He said as he ran up the stairs leading to his room.

He threw his bag beside his bed and sat down by his computer. He booted it up, while searching through his desk. Apparently he had a Facebook account, but it looks like you need to have a login and password to login into it. Maybe, just maybe he had them scribbled down somewhere in 'his' stuff. There were a bunch of papers inside but none of them contained the information he was seeking. Some of them were sketches, other of them were filled with numbers and so on. In the end he didn't find anything.

By the time he finished his computer was ready for usage. On the monitor in front of him a wallpaper with a black haired boy wielding sword appeared. It was the wallpaper. He noticed small icons located on the wallpaper. My Computer, Trash, Google Chrome, Steam and many more.

Finn booted up Google Chrome and was greeted by the home page. He typed 'Facebook' in the search bar and pressed the big 'Enter' button. Quickly many blue links popped up. The boy was surprised. Somehow he felt like he knew what he was doing, it all felt familiar. But that's all. It only felt familiar. There's no way it was familiar - after all an illusion works exactly like that.

After opening the right link the Facebook page popped up, and as Finn assumed he needed a login and a password to get into his account. After realizing that he closed his browser. Maybe there were some clues as to the login and password hidden in the computer? He started searching.

First, he looked through the desktop. There were some files, but most of them were games apparently, so nothing Finn wanted to get into right now. After not finding anything he began digging a little bit deeper - into the discs. The Disc C was stuffed. There was about 1/4 space left on it, so Finn decided to ditch it for now. Next up was Disc D. This place was organized quite nicely. The folders had names referring to what's inside, and they were branching into more sections the further you went. After digging for a couple of minutes he finally found a folder that could contain what he was searching for. He opened it up and inside was a text file titled 'Passwords'. He double clicked on it and a white window appeared on the screen, and in it a bunch of logins and passwords. After scrolling through them he finally found the Facebook login and password and preceded to type them in, in the correct boxes on the Facebook page. After a second he logged in into his account.

His profile showed up first. He had his photo in a polar bear hat as a profile picture and a beautiful mountain scenery as his background. In the top right corner there were three white icons with little numbers under them, and man, oh man - the numbers weren't small. Two of those numbers were friend requests send by Sam and Katie, so Finn accepted them immediately.

''Well, that's off my list.'' He said as he laid back in his chair. He popped with his neck and leaned back to the screen. Ho decided not to get into this 'Facebook' thing for now and closed the window. He walked away from his computer after turning it off. It was slowly getting dark and Finn had still something he wanted to do.

He started searching through his wardrobe for some clothes, and after finding them and putting them on he marched out of the house. After stepping on the sidewalk he looked around. The street was quite empty, only a few cars were parked by some of the houses.

Finn turned right from his house - the direction in which the forest was, but today the forest wasn't his destination. Today he wanted to go running. That's why he put on a plain white shirt, blue shorts and black addidas shoes. Just before he started running he checked the time on his phone - it was 19:37. He nodded to himself, put his phone back into his pocket and started slowly jogging forward.

Just then he saw a silhouette in the distance. It was a person carrying a big bag and moving toward Finn. The boy squinted his eyes trying to make out some facial features but in the end, the person was too far. One was clear - it appeared to be a woman. The blonde continued to run, picking up the pace little by little. Soon he was running somewhat fast and by the time he noticed it, the person from before was right in front of him. The moment he looked at her and their eyes met his heart stopped.

The pink lips, the sharp eyes, the somewhat pink hair. There's no mistaking it.

''P-princess Bubblegum...'' He muttered out as he slowed down. The girl heard what he said and she stopped suddenly. She looked at Finn who just passed her and now stood looking back at her.

''No way.'' She said as a smile slowly grew on her face. ''Is that really you?''

Finn was frozen in place. Was she stuck in the illusion as well? Or maybe she entered the illusion to find him? Thoughts were running through Finn's mind like crazy.

''It is you!'' The girl dropped her bag and jumped at Finn hugging him. ''Oh I can't believe it!'' Her hug tightened.

The boy was dumbfounded he didn't know what to say. He didn't even return the hug.

''Finn I missed you!'' She said and Finn could feel something wet on his shoulder. Was she... Crying?

The girl finally stopped hugging the blonde and as she stepped back she looked at his face. It was filled with astonishment and confusion.

''Do you remember me?'' She asked worried.

''You...'' Finn muttered. ''You're Princess Bubblegum...''

The girl chuckled. ''Yes and no.''

''What?'' Finn was even more confused now. Was she part of the illusion as well? ''What do you mean?''

''Well, I mean Princes Bubblegum is just the nickname you gave me.'' Finn froze. A nickname? That's her title! ''Don't you remember?''

''N-no...'' Finn said while grabbing his head - it was starting to hurt.

''Is everything alright?'' She asked reaching her hand towards him. He took a step back.

''Yeah, I'm fine...'' He assured and lowered his arm. The girl took her arm back as well.

''Okay then.'' She said and she grabbed her luggage. ''Well, I'm kind of busy so I'll be going now. We're living next to each other, so if you'll have any questions be sure to come by.'' She said as she waved to him and walked off.

Finn stood still and watched as she walked a bit and turned just before his house. They really were neighbors. Finn looked up into the sky. It was getting darker every second. The nice blue color was turning into a calm orange and soon it would be a deep blue color filled with little blinking dots. The boy was really confused. Now PB joins the illusion? But... She looked the most different from the other people from Ooo. She didn't have pink hair, just a few pink stripes in her dark blonde hair.

''WHY IS EVERYTHING SO STRANGE?!'' He shouted into the sky. He clenched his fists and grinded his teeth. ''Why is everything so confusing...'' This time he said that silently and continued to run.

* * *

''C'mon Finn!'' The P.E. teacher was shouting as Finn was increasing in speed. Suddenly he jumped and leaped forward landing in sand a couple of meters further.

''Oooooh!'' Students were rising their voices on awe.

Finn stood up and brushed the sand from his clothes. ''That was really something!'' Mr. House walked up to the young blonde. ''You got 5.27 meters! Quite the distance!'' He said as he slapped his back.

''Oh... Thank you.'' Finn said massaging his back.

''Wow, since when was Finn such a fit guy?'' Some girls whispered between themselves.

''Hey! That's pretty good!'' Sam ran up to the blonde boy.

''Oh, it is?'' Finn asked.

''Of course!'' Sam nodded. ''I got 5.35 so I'm still better than you, but still. You're quite the sporty type aren't you?'' He put his arm around Finn. It seems that this is a habit of his.

''I guess... I still don't remember a lot from my past...'' Finn tried to play along. I mean, he doesn't have anything to remember, it's not like this is real.

''Oohhhhhh!'' Voices rose again as a big pile of sand flew into the air. Burnham finished his jump.

''5.50'' Said the teacher as the black haired boy stood up shaking the sand out of his hair.

''Nice!'' Daniel came up to Burnham. ''That's a record!'' They hit a high-five.

Burnham looked at Finn for a second and their eyes met. Finn could feel the fire burning inside of him. It sure was a frightening glare, but Finn wasn't scared. Why would he be? He fought monsters scarier than this kid. He turned away and went on the bench with Sam.

''Nicely done!'' Finn heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned his head a little while walking and saw that Flame Princess, I mean Amber Phoenix walked up to Burnham with a big smile. The brunette smiled.

''Of course! And how did your jump go?'' He asked, but Finn didn't listen to this conversation anymore.

After P.E. it was time to go home and as Finn was exiting the school Sam walked up to him one more time.

''You're free today?'' He asked.

Finn thought for a second. ''Actually there was something I wanted to do today, sorry!'' He replied scratching neck.

''Aw, man! Well, anyways - see you tomorrow!'' He waved at him and ran up to Katie who was waiting for him.

Finn smiled to himself and went home.

* * *

After resting for a little and doing his homework he changed clothes and went outside. He headed towards the forest where he wanted to set up his secret base. After a short walk he ended up in front of the watchtower. He climbed up the stairs and entered his new fort.

''Welp! Time to patch this place up!'' He said to himself with a smile. He was actually kind of exited! He couldn't help it though, he was about to set up his Tree House #2.

First of all, he had to check if the place had any traps hidden. The most suspicious place he noticed last time was the pullout couch. He walked up to it carefully and gently touched it. Nothing happened. He pressed it harder. Nothing. He sat on it. Nothing. Seems rather safe... He pulled out the couch turning it into a bed and a cloud of dust flew up and filled the room. Finn coughed and waved his arm before him to clear up the air a little. After the dust settled he lied down on the bed. It wasn't the comfiest but it wasn't really that bad.

After he stood up from the bed and made it into a couch again he continued examining the tower. After searching in the drawers and other places it appeared that the place was safe. Maybe the wizard didn't live here? Anyways...

The boy didn't find anything interesting in the drawers as well. This place was pretty much empty except from what was on the desk the other day - the lamp. That reminded Finn... The battery. How much energy had it left? He walked up to it and checked for a energy bar and he found one. It was almost full!

''How?'' He asked himself. ''It's like it wasn't even used, or it was recharged before someone abandoned this place...'' Finn was trying to figure things out, but a lot of the puzzle pieces seemed to be missing. ''The wizard just wants to play with me...''

He walked away from the battery and sat down by the desk.

''I sure could use a bit of entertainment here...'' He said while running his hand across the desk several times, cleaning it from dust with every swipe. ''If I could bring a computer here... Nah, it's too big. It would be bothersome to carry it here with the speakers and everything. I need something smaller...'' But in the end he couldn't figure anything out.

He looked outside the window and saw the sun halfway hidden behind the horizon.

''Time to go.'' He said as he stood up and exited the watchtower.

After returning home Finn was stopped by his mother.

''Oh, darling! You're finally home!'' Canyon said as Finn took off his shoes.

''Yeah, I'm about to head in bed.'' The young hero replied.

''Hold on Finn, I wanted to talk to you for a bit!'' She stopped him and waved at him to come closer. His mother was sitting in the kitchen drinking some orange juice.

''What is it?'' Finn asked after walking into the kitchen. He went ahead and grabbed a doughnut with a chocolate topping.

''Mr. Petrikov called.'' She said and took a quick sip of the juice. ''He said that you're having problems with Math.''

''Oh, that...'' He said, kind of embarrassed. ''Well, I'm trying my best!''

''You know... Me and Martin have been talking and we came to the conclusion that you need extra lessons.'' Canyon looked at her cup. ''At least until you'll start getting better at math.''

Finn felt embarrassed. He never was good at math, and PB always reminded him of that.

''Fine...'' He said and started walking to his room.

''You'll starting on Saturday, so be sure to have some time for your tutor, okay?'' She smiled.

Finn nodded and returned the smile. He couldn't help it. Canyon's smile was just too warm and genuine he smiled back unconsciously.

* * *

Friday arrived and the last day of school for this week began. The lessons were passing by pretty quickly, but that's maybe because he was actually somewhat interested in them. He never went to school when he was in Ooo, so this was a new experience for him, even if it wasn't real. The breaks were passing by even faster. Every break he was spending with Sam and Katie. They were talking about all kinds of stuff, and on longer breaks they were playing basketball on the school's court.

Finally P.E. came again and Finn changed his clothes. He was joined by Sam as he was walking outside to the school's back.

''What would you like to play today?'' The ponytail asked.

''Hmmm...'' Finn thought about it for a second. ''I don't really know. I don't know a lot about sports...'' He replied.

''Huh? Yet you seem so good at them... Lucky...'' Sam said a bit jealous.

''And you?'' This time the blonde asked. ''What would you like to play today?''

''To be honest...'' He scratched his chin. ''I haven't played volleyball for a while now.''

''Volleyball?'' Finn was curious.

''Yeah. You toss a ball with your hand and try to knock it on the ground on the enemies side.'' Sam explained.

''Seems easy enough...''

''We'll see!'' Sam laughed devilishly with a wicked grin on his face.

Finn smiled and shook his head.

After the bell rang and all the student gathered at the back of the school Mr. House came by and decided that they would be playing basketball again. Some of the teens were happy, some not. Well, not like they can change anything.

After the teams for boys and girls were chosen the matches began, this time with the girls playing first. Funny enough, Finn was in the exact same team he was in before. That made things easier, and gave him the opportunity to try that move again against Burnham.

The whistle blew and the boys entered the court. You could feel immediately that they were fired up. Even Finn was, he felt strange the moment he entered the field, as if a strange power entered his body. He was ready.

Another whistle and the ball came in motion. Finn's team was on the offensive - Daniel had the ball and was quickly dribbling it to the enemies hoop. He was approached by an enemy so he swiftly dribbled around him and continued, or at least so he thought. Burnham knocked the ball out of his hands the moment he passed a player, and the ball went to the enemy team.

Finn's team changed from offense to defense in an instant and everybody made his way back into their field. Finn was the first one to reach the player holding the ball. He blocked his path and stopped the advancement for a second letting his team catch up and tightening their defense. The player passed the ball to someone else but the pass was intercepted by Sam and the ball was yet again in Finn's team. The advanced as quickly as their opponents and soon they were almost under the enemy hoop. Sam was blocked so he passed the ball by bouncing it from the ground straight into Finn's hands.

Finn looked forward and as it turned out the one who was marking him was Mike Burnham himself. His eyes were fiery and he was ready to attack any moment. It was time. This time it would work. Finn readied himself and suddenly started going forward. He went to the right and as soon as he saw Burnham going in the same direction he leaped to the opposite site. Burnham foresaw that and went straight after him trying to block his path, only to witness as Finn changed direction one more time. His balance was amazing! He turned around on his heel passing by Mike and making the shot a second later. Mike couldn't control his balance anymore and he fell on the ground.

''Amazing!'' Sam shouted. ''That Cross-Over was sick!'' He ran up to Finn and jumped at him while laughing. Finn's team cheered as they went back to their side of the court.

''You okay?'' Burnham's teammate walked up to him and reached out his hand to help him get up. Mike took his hand and stood up.

''Thanks...'' He said through his teeth. He was furious. How the fuck was he outsmarted by that idiot? Next time he'll get him back...

The school ended and Finn went with Sam and Katie went to a fast-food restaurant again. He had a lot of fun with them although he didn't want to admit it. He was growing closer to this world every day even if he didn't want to. He was aware that this was all an illusion, but right now he felt good. He felt great.

* * *

And that's it! Finally! It took longer than I expected but it finally arrived! I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter, because I quite enjoyed writing it. I just hope I didn't bore you with the basketball bit again :P Well anyways, thanks for reading and tune in later when a new chapter is up!

Papa Bless You,

~Felix


	5. Shut Up And Trust This

KONICHIWA YOU MAGNIFICENT BASTARDS! How's it going? I hope great! Now before we begin, I just want to thank you guys and gals for the support. I really helps when I see some reviews or new followers - it gets me raring to go! Well, anyways. Enjoy this chapter and remember to leave a comment :)

This chapter's name goes to the song 'Shut Up And Trust This' by Ken Ashcorp

* * *

Two people were sitting by a desk in a room. A lamp was lighting up the desk which was covered in books and mathematical instruments.

''And how would you solve this equation?'' A girl suddenly asked.

''Umm...'' A boy murmured. ''Like... This?'' He was unsure.

''Yes!'' The girl said happily. ''...And that would be the last equation for today.'' She said after the boy finished writing in his notebook.

''Thanks again!'' Said the boy and started packing himself up.

''So... How are you feeling Finn?'' She asked the boy after he zipped up the bag and was about to put it on his shoulder.

''I'm fine... Thanks Bonnie.'' The blonde scratched his head.

''Are you sure? I heard you have a serious case of amnesia...'' She was worried about her younger friend.

''Oh, that? Well it seems like it. Apparently I 'don't have access' to my old memories, so everything is new to me.'' Finn answered with a surprisingly straight face.

''That's horrible!'' The blonde girl cried. ''But... Then how did you recognize me?'' She came closer to him.

''That's... Uhh... Complicated...'' He said blushing a little.

Bonnie smiled. ''Do you still like me?''

''Huh?'' Finn was completely red. ''W-what do you mean?'' He was stuttering.

''I mean, it was pretty obvious.'' Her smile got even bigger. ''You always tried to act cool in front of me, you did everything I wanted...'' With every word Finn's head lowered a bit, until he was looking straight at the floor. The girl laughed a bit and ruffled Finn's already messy hair. ''Don't be embarrassed.'' She said as he lifted his head. ''So what? Do you want me to tell you how it was back then? Maybe it'll jog your memory a bit.'' She made a proposition. Finn simply nodded. ''Okay, let's start from the beginning then, shall we?''

The girl walked up to the window and lifted the curtain, letting in streams of light into the room. ''It was about two years ago when you and your parents moved in here.'' She started. ''It was because of your father's job apparently. One day my parents invited your family over for a barbeque as a welcome party, and that's how we met.'' She turned towards Finn again. ''You were an energetic and bright kid back then and we got along rather well. Ever since then we were spending time together almost every day. It was at that time you nicknamed me Princess Bubblegum just because I liked bubblegum. It was really fun.'' She smiled sadly. ''The time was passing by quickly and I noticed that you were getting less and less cheerful. You were saying that everything was fine, but I could just tell that something was wrong. Around the end of the first semester of school an accident happened and you ended up in a coma.'' She lowered her head a little. ''Everyone was very sad about what happened and no one really wanted to talk about it so I don't know the details.'' She turned towards the window again and the sun shone right in her face. ''Soon after I graduated high school and got a proposition to go to a university in Berlin. I took it of course. Being able to study in a good university abroad gave me a chance to gain a lot of experience. After a year of living in Germany I came back three days ago and here we are!'' She walked up to Finn and patted him on his head. ''That's the gist of it.''

Finn had a troubled expression on his young face. That was quite a lot of information, even if it was all false. Still, what had happened two years ago? He still had some unanswered questions but it looks like Bonnie doesn't know anything else or doesn't want to tell anything else.

This situation was actually pretty interesting. It was like Finn was playing a detective video game! Even if this was an illusion Finn wanted to solve this mystery!

''T-thanks.'' Finn said. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt strange when heard this whole story. He could even swear that a couple of strange pictures showed up in his mind while listening to Bonnie. ''You're a big help. No one really wants to talk about that accident so I didn't know anything about it.'' He said.

''Oh, don't mind it!'' She waved her hand. ''If something'll bother you just tell me! We'll be seeing each other every weekend and you can always come by my house - we're neighbors after all!'' She smiled.

Finn nodded and returned the smile.

* * *

Saturday went by quickly. Finn was uncovering the secrets of the Internet and fiddling around his computer almost the entire day. He even tried playing a couple of video games but sadly - he failed miserably. He still got a lot to learn!

When Finn woke up on Sunday the sun was already beaming through the curtains in his window. They gently caressed his face as he slowly opened his eyes and stretched out. He yawned and rubbed his eye.

''What am I going to do today?'' He asked himself as he stood up from his bed and got dressed. An idea popped up in his head and a slight smile appeared on his face.

After eating breakfast he went to his room, changed clothes once more and after taking some stuff from his home he headed out. A boy wearing a white T-shirt with some pictures on it and short jeans carrying a box filled with a lot of junk was waltzing through the street at a relatively fast pace.

Finn made his way towards the forest, and soon after he settled inside his secret base - the watchtower. He put the box on the sofa and a cloud of dust flew into the air. Finn coughed a little and sat in the swivel chair next to the desk and smiled to himself.

''Might as well make it comfy in here.'' He spun around in the chair and put his legs on the desk as the chair bended back a little. He close his eyes for a second and started thinking. This whole situation he was in was getting more and more complicated by the day. Is this really an illusion? What if this is in fact reality? Is that even possible? Could it be? But then how would you explain the fact that the people he's seen here were identical to those in Ooo? Were they a simple illusion? If so what for would that wizard go such lengths for? What was he trying to accomplish? Just what was his plan? Did he left any clues or leads here? Could Finn solve this mystery and find out the truth?

The blonde finally opened his eyes and sat down straight. ''Too many questions, too little answers.'' He said to himself. ''I won't be able to find anything out just by sitting down idly. I have to interact with this world if, I want it or not. There's no other way around it...'' He stood up and looked back at the box filled with items. ''Let's get you unpacked.'' A smile appeared once again.

After some time (to Finn it was a short period of it, while in reality it took over an hour) the watchtower was completely clean. Well, at least in Finn's eyes. The sofa had almost no dust on it and there was a red blanket covering it. All the dust from the shelves and other stuff was brushed off and on top of the desk there stood a laptop. On one of the shelves there stood a radio powered by batteries with a aerial directed towards the roof.

Finn sat down on the couch exhausted. He stretched out and lied back.

''Man... That was something...'' He cleaned his forehead from sweat. ''At least this place looks livable now!'' He switched positions and lied down. ''What to do now...''

Finn checked his phone for the time. It was a bit past 12 AM so he had the whole day before him. He ate recently so going out to eat something was out of question for now.

''For starters...'' He stood up and walked up to the radio. After turning it on, static could be heard, but after playing around with the aerial the boy found a radio station playing some music. He let go of the silver stick, turned the volume down a notch and sat back on the couch. He listened to the radio as it played a rock song.

''Now what?'' The question appeared in his head again.

After thinking for a couple of minutes he figured something out. ''Actually, there was one thing missing from the very beginning...'' Finn went outside for about thirty minutes and came back with a somewhat big branch and a knife for which he went back home. He sat on top of the stairs and started scarping the branch with his knife. Finn was so into it that he didn't even notice how quickly the time has passed.

As more and more shavings fell on the wooden stairs a shape started appearing out of the tree branch. Finn was actually enjoying this. He always liked doing things by himself, so the thought that he would be making himself a weapon was even more exciting!

While he was trying his best at sculpting the branch he was interrupted by a sudden, growly sound. He patted his belly and put the knife down.

''Hungry, eh?'' He stood up and put the knife and the modeled branch inside the watchtower. ''What time is it even?'' He asked himself and checked his phone. It was almost 2 PM! ''Just how long have I been playing around with that knife?'' He chuckled and went into the city looking for something to eat.

He walked around for a bit and eventually came across a shop. After looking around for quite some time he finally exited it with a foil bag packed with different stuff. Good thing his mom gave him some pocket money yesterday.

After getting back to his secret base and eating some tasty looking baguettes with cheese and garlic he lied back in the couch again.

''I'm stuffed!'' He said to himself. It was really quiet here. Aside from the radio which was playing silently there was no noise here. Well, it was a forest after all - what else did you expect? He checked the time again - another hour has passed. ''This day is going rather well. Kinda boring though.'' He let out a sigh. ''I wish something would happen...''

His wish was fulfilled sooner than he could ever expect, because almost right after saying that, he heard a strange noise coming from the forest. The music wasn't playing too loud, so he managed to catch the troubling sound. He jolted up from the couch immediately. What was that?

A girl was running through the forest stumbling from time to time and looking back frantically. She was sweating bullets and her breathing was as heavy as Roadhog.

''Hey! Stop running!'' A voice coming from behind her made her shiver as she tried to pick up the pace. Unfortunately she was at her limits and her vision was getting all blurry.

She stumbled over a tree root and fell on the ground. She turned around quickly and saw someone approaching.

''Now, now.'' A man dressed in an elegant suit said while panting. ''There's no need to run my dear.'' A devilish smile started appearing on his face. ''You said you liked me, remember?'' The girl was too frightened to let out a word. Her whole body was shaking and tears started dripping from her eyes. ''Oh, sweetie... I'll be gentle I promise...'' He was slowly getting closer and closer to her, to the point when he could fell her hot breath on his face.

The girl's eyes went up and she lost consciousness, to which the man smiled even more. It made things easier. He started by pulling her shirt off and getting the bra loose. Saliva was staring to drip from his mouth and suddenly everything went black. Nothing. Darkness.

''Wha-'' Was the only thing that escaped his mouth before he fell to the ground unconscious.

''Looks like there are those kind of people here as well...'' A voice spoke.

* * *

The darkness was beginning to fade, and shapes started appearing from the dark but, they were still blurry. There were some sound as well but it was hard to make up what was causing them and what they were overall. After a while everything started taking full shape and the voices were perfectly hearable. A song was playing quietly? And the surrounding appeared to be an enclosed space.

''Huh?'' A girl's voice was heard. ''Where am I?''

''Oh, you're awake!'' This voice belonged to a boy. A swivel chair turned around swiftly and revealed a young, blonde boy. ''I'm glad you're okay...'' He said as he stood up and made his way towards the girl lying on a couch.

''S-stay away!'' She cried and closed her eyes while putting her arms in front of her. She stayed like that for a while but nothing happened. When she slowly opened her eyes again she noticed that something was blocking her view. It was a bag of chips.

''Yeah, yeah, I know it's not the best thing to eat, but this is basically the only thing I can offer you right now. The other thing being cola, so...'' His head popped out from behind the bag with a grin on his face. ''C'mon take it! My arm is going numb!'' His hand was starting to shake.

The girl took the food and placed it on her legs as she sat down on the couch. She looked around - it looked like she was in some kind of a wooden shack. The couch she was lying on was covered with a red blanked and it looked like she was covered by it as well when she slept. The place was somewhat clean and the source of the music was a radio standing on a shelf. The boy was looking at her with a curious expression, and when he noticed that she was looking at him as well, he quickly turned around blushing a little. He was actually pretty good looking and it looked like he was about her age. She could've sworn that she saw him somewhere before...

She looked down at the bag of chips and her stomach suddenly growled. The girl felt a little embarrassed. Well, she didn't eat anything since breakfast and it was... Quite some time ago? What was the time again? And how did she end up here? The last thing she remembered was...

She suddenly felt incredibly ill and felt her stomach twisting. It felt like she was about to throw up. ''W-what happened? Where am I?'' She said with trembling voice.

''You should eat for now, you seem hungry.'' The boy answered simply.

The girl clutched the package in her hands making it burst from the top and some chips fell around her. ''No!'' She shouted.

''No way bro! I just cleaned this place!'' The boy cried as he fell on the ground collecting the chips one by one.

''What is going on here?!'' The girl stood up, making the chips that landed on her fell on the wooden floor. The blonde quickly picked them up.

The blonde boy sat down on the floor and looked up at the girl. He could fell his heart beating faster. She looked just like Huntress Wizard. Or at least resembled her, like other people around here resemble people from Ooo. Her light brown hair with streaks of green all over. Her intense green eyes...

''Well? I'm listening?!'' She demanded an answer.

''O-oh, right!'' The boy was shaken back to 'reality'. ''Let's start from the beginning, okay?'' He said as he took a step back and dumped the chips into a small trashcan. ''I'm Finn and this is my secret base. I carried you inside after you passed out in the forest.'' The blonde explained and sat back on the swivel chair. ''After I heard a scream coming from the woods a took my sword and ran as fast as I could, following the strange noises.'' He said and he pointed back at a sword made from a tree branch. It looked rather odd (somewhat resembling the Finn Sword) but at the same time quite sturdy. ''I whacked that guy in his head with that thing back there and he ended up passing out and dropping to the ground.'' Finn looked really proud of himself as he laid back in the swivel chair.

The girl finished listening to Finn's explanations and looked down after sitting back on the couch.

''So... You saved me?'' She asked quietly.

''Well, that's what heroes do, right?'' Finn smiled. He was a hero, so it would be only natural that he wanted to help people.

The girl didn't really know how to respond, so she just giggled. Finn's face flushed with redness and he turned his head to the side.

''D-don't laugh...'' He blurted out.

''No, no.'' She waved her hand. ''I should thank you. If you weren't there...'' She went silent again.

Finn didn't say anything. She was right on that one - if he didn't hear her scream, this situation would've ended in a completely different way.

''Who was that guy anyway? Why was he chasing you?'' Finn asked without thinking too much.

The girl hesitated for a second, but gave in eventually. ''He was supposed to be my age...'' She started looking downwards. ''We were writing to each other for a while on Facebook and he wanted to meet me today.'' She swallowed her saliva loudly. ''So, so we arranged a meeting, and, and...'' Tears were starting to fall from her eyes. ''When I saw him... I knew... I immediately knew that I was in trouble...'' She broke down in tears. ''At first I played dumb and tried to get rid of him... But, but he just kept nagging and, and he started to get forceful...'' Her nose was running and it made it hard for her to talk. ''And I ran, and ran, and ran, and soon I found myself in this forest, and, and...''

''That's enough...'' Finn finally interrupted her. ''I get it, so you can stop.'' He stood up, reached in his pocket, took out a tissue and gave it to the girl. He then proceeded to walk around the watchtower and tried to analyze this situation.

After the girl blew her nose she looked at the boy. He was walking back and forth with an intense expression on his face. She curled up with her legs between her arms and looked at the ground. Why her? Why did it have to end like this? She just wanted to have a nice boyfriend... Her eyes got watery again.

''For now...'' The boy suddenly said. ''For now you should just tell someone about this.'' He stopped walking around and looked at the girl. ''I think you should go to the police station and report this. You probably remember the guys face right?'' The girl nodded. ''That should be enough. After what happened I doubt the guy will try to get revenge or something like that. I bet he got sacred that he failed and the thought about him getting caught scared him off. I doubt that you'll ever see him again...'' He finished and leaned on his chair. ''Should I escort you to the city?''

The girl nodded and dug her head between her legs. Finn looked at her and smiled sadly.

After quietly sitting in the tower for a couple of minutes they went outside and made their way to the city. Finn carried his Tree Sword while the girl was hugging the bag of chips. She was frantically looking around with a scared look on her face, while Finn was confidently marching forward gripping the handle of his sword rather hard.

Soon they buildings began to appear and they reached the exit. The girl ran past the blonde boy and released a breath of relief as she stepped on the sidewalk. Finn smiled while walking a couple of steps forward and stopping just before the pavement.

''I'll be going back, so take care!'' He said with a smile. ''Oh! And one more thing! May I ask for your name?''

The girl looked a little surprised. ''It's Hana... And thank you. For everything.'' She said as she turned around and ran away.

Finn smiled and put his sword on his shoulder. ''Man, I really wanted to eat those chips...'' He chuckled a little.

* * *

A ball hit the floor and bounced off into the distance.

''Whoa!'' People started shouting as a blond boy landed on the floor, lost his balance and fell on his butt.

''Hey, are you alright Finn?'' Sam ran up to the blonde, holding his laughter back.

''Nah, I'm good!'' He said and started laughing with Sam joining him right after.

It was Tuesday and on P.E. Finn's class was playing volleyball and the young hero was actually enjoying himself. Since Sunday, Finn was starting to enjoy this world more and more, to the point where he actually was starting to forget that this was an illusion. He was interacting with the people he knew more and was trying his best at the school subjects. He felt like he could actually live here a happy life!

''Hit it!'' Someone shouted and Burnham slapped the ball with all his might. The ball flew over the web and started falling down quickly.

''Nope!'' Sam launched himself on the floor and received the ball in the last second.

It flew up and another student ran up and tossed it to the other side of the field where Daniel hit it down. It was received unfortunately and it flew to the enemy setter. He then tossed it to his side where a red haired girl jumped and spiked the ball. It flew right in Finn's direction at a high speed, so he had little time to react. The ball hit him, flew far away and hit the ground.

''Damn...'' Finn hissed and looked at the girl. It was Amber, the girl that looked a lot like Flame Princess. Due to the fact that there are only ten boys in the class, the teacher had to assign an extra girl for each team. The opposing team got Amber - the best girl when it came to sport, and Finn's team got Tracey Glamour - the second best.

Finn massaged his right arm - the place where the ball hit. It was getting red and stung a bit.

''One more!'' Amber shouted as Mike threw the ball up, jumped and hit it, sending it with full speed to the enemy team.

''Bring it!'' Finn shouted as he readied himself for the impact.

In the end they lost the match.

* * *

After school ended he went with Sam and Katie to eat something and spend some time talking about all kinds of stuff.

''So what do you think about the whole Mike and Amber situation?'' Sam asked out of nowhere.

''Huh, what do you mean?'' Finn said and took a big bite out of his hamburger.

''C'mon dude! It's obvious that Mike likes Amber!'' Sam was overly excited.

Finn started choking on the piece of hamburger he just ate while Katie giggled.

''Are you that dense Finn?'' Katie teased him.

''I'm not!'' He blushed. ''I had a feeling...'' The blonde admitted.

''The question is...'' Sam started again. ''Does Amber like Mike back?'' He glanced at his friends with a funny expression.

''I think they would match perfectly.'' Katie stated. ''They're both athletic, have great chemistry and have similar tastes.''

Finn didn't really like the idea that Flame Princ- I mean Amber would like somebody like Burnham. That's... Ridiculous!

''What's the matter Finn?'' Katie said while smirking at the boy. ''Are you maybe... Jealous?''

''N-no!'' Well... He still had some feelings for FP, even if they were practically non-existent. It just felt wrong to him that a girl he liked would like someone else... Especially Burnham! For some reason Finn didn't like him at all, and it seemed like the feelings were mutual. ''I had hardly any interactions with Amber since I came to this school, how could I like her?'' He tried to find a way out of this unfortunate situation.

''Sure...'' Sam said with a stupid smile.

''Yeah...'' A idea popped in his head. ''And what about...'' He smiled devilishly. ''Your situation?''

Katie immediately got red all over her face while Sam had a confused look on his face.

''W-what do you mean by that?'' Katie shuddered.

''Oh I don't know, what DO I mean by that?'' It was Finn's time to tease now, and he enjoyed every bit of it.

''What are you talking about?'' It seemed that Sam was even denser than Finn.

* * *

School ended on Wednesday as fast as it began, but that might've been caused by the fact that Finn enjoyed spending time at school. He could meet up with the people he liked, talk with them and even learn something useful! He especially liked P.E. It was a great way to train his body and keep him fit in case of an emergency.

Finn exited the school and started walking home. Today Sam was busy after lessons so he couldn't go out with him and Katie this time.

He took a few steps and stopped suddenly. He squinted his eyes and saw someone familiar. ''Hana?'' He asked himself. The girl just exited school grounds and was walking on the sidewalk slowly. ''Is she attending this school? How come we've never met?'' Finn tried to catch up to her.

He slowly approached her from behind and tapped her on her right shoulder. Just as she was about to turn around her jumped to her left side. The girl was confused, but she kept on walking without noticing Finn. Finn was holding in his laughter as the girl looked at him from the corner of her eye once... Twice... And she jumped.

''H-huh? What? How?'' She was astonished. ''How did you find me here?''

''I stalked you obviously.'' Finn joked.

''What?! You what?''

Finn broke down into laughter. ''Sorry, sorry!'' He swiped a tear from his eye. ''I couldn't help it. I'm just joking!''

''Hmph!'' The girl crossed her arms. ''That doesn't explain how you found me.''

''We're going to the same school, didn't you know?''

''Hmm... That would explain why you looked familiar...'' She scratched her chin. ''What are you staring at?''

''Oh, uh, nothing...'' Finn's cheeks got red. ''Anyways, how did it go? Did you go to the police station?''

''Well, yeah. I explained everything to them and described the guy. They are still searching for him.'' She said as she played with her fingers.

''That's good to hear. I could've tied him down back there... If only Jake was here it would've been easier...'' The last part he whispered to himself.

The girl sighed. ''You did quite enough.'' She gave him a smile.

''Yeah...'' He smiled.

They walked together for a bit and parted ways just before Finn's neighborhood.

''I'm glad she's okay.'' Finn said to himself after saying goodbye to the girl.

The boy was really happy with himself for some reason. He couldn't explain it, but he just felt good. Great even! He was smiling without noticing it.

''I'm home!'' He said after closing the door to his house.

* * *

Friday started as every other day. Finn woke up, quickly ate something and went to school. After he arrived at school he met up with Sam near the entrance and with Katie in class. It was the beginning of a fun school day. Or so Finn thought. Just like last Friday, it was going smoothly until the last lesson arrived - P.E.

That was the moment in which Finn noticed that something was off. No one was going to the changing rooms, but instead they were heading towards the school's exit.

''Sam?'' Finn ran up to his friend. ''Can you tell me what's going on?''

''You mean you don't know? We're having swimming lessons on Friday from now on. Mike, the class rep told you didn't he?''

''What?'' At first Finn didn't understand the situation, but he was starting to understand it. ''Oh, I see how it is...'' He looked mad.

''You didn't bring your swimming suit, am I right?'' Sam asked with a smile.

''I would bring it if I only knew about this!''

''Well, don't worry!'' Sam patted him on his back. ''You'll get to swim next week.''

''Sure...'' Finn commented, and they walked in front of the school.

Students from Finn's class were already gathering there and waiting for the teacher to come. When Finn and Burnham saw each other, they both glared one on another. It was obvious that Mike didn't inform Finn on purpose, the question is why? Why does he hate him? Ever since Finn came to this school, Burnham seems to do anything to make Finn look bad. Did Finn do something? He wasn't sure himself. Maybe the fact that before he 'fell into the coma' he was getting depressed has to do something with this.

Mr. House arrived some time later and the whole class ventured off. It was a thirty minute walk to the public pool. It's kind of funny, that this school was so big, and yet they couldn't afford a pool. What was up with that?

After everyone except of Finn changed clothes and entered the pool area the lesson began. Finn hat to sit on the benches near the water and watch as other students were having fun. The boys were wearing shorts in different colors and designs, while the girls had one piece swimming suits that were emphasizing the girls' curves.

While Finn was gazing at the students with a bored expression, his teacher came up to him. ''What's up Finn? You forgot your shorts?''

''Yeah.'' Finn lied. ''I'll bring it for sure next time though!''

''Alright, alright!'' Mr. House laughed loudly.

The swimming lesson ended shortly after and Mr. House blew his whistle to catch everyone's attention.

''Time's up kids!'' He shouted. ''Get out of the water!''

The students slowly made their way towards the ladder that leads outside of the water. One by one they were walking out. Finn noticed that someone was left behind - it was Amber. For some reason she had trouble getting to the ladder. Finn watched her earlier as she swam, and she was pretty good at it, so why would she have... Could it be?

''A cramp?'' Finn said silently. No one seemed to notice this and Amber was swimming slower and slower, to the point where she made no progress at all. ''Damn!'' Finn took off his shirt and started taking down his pants. He had to jump in!

''Finn, what are you doing?'' Sam walked up to Finn.

''Aaaaah!'' A girl shrieked. ''Amber! Something's wrong!'' She pointed at the drowning girl.

''Amber!'' Burnham shouted as he turned around to see what's going on.

''Phoenix!'' Mr. House shouted and was about to throw a lifebuoy but something splashed in the water suddenly.

Finn dove in, swimming a little underwater and looked around for Amber's legs. When he located her, he noticed that her head was constantly sinking in the water making it hard for her to catch her breath.

Finn resurfaced and started swiftly swimming in her direction. The water wasn't the warmest, but Finn's body quickly got used to its temperature.

As Finn got closer to the girl, she sank down.

''Shit!'' Finn took a deep breath and dove after her. He paddled furiously with his feet and made strong circular movements with his hands, trying to swim down as fast as he could.

He managed to catch Amber's arm, and when he did, he changed his position in water so he could surface more easily. With the girl's extra weight it made it a little bit more harder to swim. He could feel the air escaping his lungs as he swung his free arm as hard as he could. He opened his mouth and water flew inside and with one more swing he surfaced.

He pulled the girl up and positioned her on his back as he coughed and spat out the water that flowed into his mouth. With the girl safe he started swimming towards the ladder where he saw all the students waiting.

''Just... A... Little... More!'' With the last strength left inside his body he caught the side of the ladder and let some of the girls from his class pull out Amber.

''Come on Finn!'' Sam reached his hand and helped Finn get out of the water.

After he got out he lied on his back and breathed heavily with his eyes closed. The adrenaline in his body started to fade away and his breathing started slowing down as well. He slowly lifted himself into a sitting position and he looked around. Almost everyone was looking at him.

''Wasn't Finn afraid of water?'' He heard somewhere from behind him.

''He's got a pretty nice body as well, was it like this back then?'' Someone else said.

''Here you go Finn.'' Katie crouched by him and gave him a towel.

''Ah... Thanks.'' He said and wiped his face and hair.

''No problem, just...'' She punched him in his arm quite hard. ''Don't do anything stupid again!'' She was actually worried?

Finn stood up, still ruffling his hair with Katie's towel.

''Finn Mertnes!'' Mr. House walked up to him with an angry face. ''What do you think you're doing?! You want to get in trouble? Didn't you though it was dangerous? You could've let the teacher handle the situation! Do you maybe want to meet up with the principal?'' His mouth didn't stop moving. Man, he is a really strict teacher nut he has a kind heart, doesn't he?

''I'm sorry...'' Finn scratched his head. ''It's just... Nobody saw what was going on and my body reacted on its own...'' Silence filled the pool again.

Suddenly coughing broke the silence.

''Amber!'' A girl crouching by Amber cried. The red haired girl coughed up water and slowly lifted herself up.

''Amber, are you alright?'' Burnham ran to her side worried.

''Y-yes...'' She said weakly. ''Thanks for saving me...'' Everyone went silent again.

''Umm... Amber?'' Tracey came up to her. ''Mike wasn't the one who saved you...''

The girl looked surprised. ''Then... Who...'' She didn't finish her sentence, because she saw a boy sitting on a bench and wiping himself with a towel. He looked up and their eyes met. He stayed like this for a second and then smiled a little.

''What happened in the water, Miss Phoenix?'' She snapped back to reality while Mr. House walked up to her.

''I-I think my leg cramped while I was swimming...'' She said while looking down.

''Ehh...'' The teacher sighed. ''I'm just glad you're both okay!'' He said looking back at Finn who just gave the towel back to his friend. ''I'll talk about this situation with your class teacher, Mr. Pertikov. For now everyone get changed, and Finn... If you have your P.E. clothes with you, you can put on the shorts as underwear for now.'' Mr. House finished, and send everyone off.

After everyone changed, student after student started heading home. Finn walked outside of the public swimming pool with Sam and Katie, and started heading home as well.

''MERTENS!'' Someone shouted from behind him. He turned around and saw Burnham walking quickly his way. He came up to him, grabbed him by his collar and started shaking him. Sam jumped in and separated them. Daniel came running after Mike and grabbed him by his arms so he wouldn't do anything stupid. ''STAY AWAY FROM AMBER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!'' Burnham was furious.

''What's your deal dude!?'' Finn shouted at him.

''IT WAS BETTER WHEN YOU WEREN'T HERE! YOU SHOULD'VE JUST DIED LIKE YOUR FUCKING DOG!'' He was trying to escape Daniel's grip, but he was holding onto him insanely hard.

Those words shook Finn. ''What...'' He whispered. ''Jake?'' He took a step back. ''No...'' Finn turned around and started running.

''YEAH, RUN YOU FAGGOT!''

''Finn, wait!'' Sam shouted after his friend, but Finn was long gone.

He was running and running and nothing was stopping him.

It's a lie! It had to be a lie! There's no way Jake was dead! He was too tough to be dead! How did he even know about Jake's existence? Was he that stupid wizard? No, it doesn't matter right now! What's most important right now is Jake's safe being! He had to find out if everything's alright in Ooo. Even if that kid was lying - it's better to be safe than sorry. Finn ran inside his home and straight into his room. He started digging through his stuff.

''There has to be a clue here!'' He was shouting to himself. ''There must be something I overlooked!'' Clothes were flying in the air.

''Finn?!'' His mother came running into his room. ''What are you doing sweetie?'' She rushed to his side and grabbed him by his arms so he wouldn't cause any more chaos. ''What is it? What happened?'' She asked and suddenly froze. Finn looked at her and there were tears in his eyes. It was the first time he cried since he woke up. Something bad must've happened. Did he remember something?

''Jake...'' He said softly as tears dripped from his eyes. ''I just want Jake...''

''Oh, dear...'' Canyon was troubled. ''So that's what you remembered?'' Finn looked up at her and saw a sad expression on her face.

''Jake.'' He said. ''What happened to him?!''

His mother went silent for a second, thinking deeply about something. Finn felt her grip tightening on his arms.

''Mom?''

''The accident...'' She started. ''If it weren't for Jake you would've...'' Streaks of water ran down her cheeks. ''He sacrificed his life for you! He pushed you away from that car...'' Her voice was starting to get strange. ''So please...''

Finn was dumbfounded. Jake sacrificed himself for him? No... That wouldn't happen... This...

Everything was starting to get dark and foggy. The world was starting to spin and Finn was getting dizzy, and suddenly everything stopped. Just stopped. Darkness was completely surrounding him as he floated in the void, in the nothingness.

And as suddenly as it got dark, it got bright again. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a ceiling made of out glass. The sun was beaming through it and straight into Finn's blue eyes. He blocked the sunshine with right arm and felt something strange. His eyes widened as he turned his hand around to see the inner part of it and witness a little green barb shaking furiously.

He couldn't squeeze out a word. He checked his hand multiple times just to be sure that he wasn't seeing things. Suddenly he heard a door open and a person walked into the room. Or to be more specific it was Doctor Princess. As soon as she saw that Finn was up she freaked out and ran outside of the room.

Finn looked back at his right hand, closed it, opened it. No doubt - it's real alright. A smile appeared on his young face as he clenched his fist.

''I'm back.''

* * *

And that was it! The end of this fic. See you in another fanfic! Nah, I'm obviously kidding! You just got filthy prank'd! Anyways... Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter didn't come out too chaotic and a bit random, and even if I truly hope you enjoyed it at least a little! I managed to finish this chapter just before my summer vacations ended (and by that I mean the first of September), and since it's school year again for me I'll be writing less. :( I'll try to post as often as possible, but we'll see how this will turn out. Thanks for reading, be sure to leave a review and follow my story if you're enjoying it!

Papa Bless You,

~Felix


	6. It's Dangerous to go Alone

Well then. It's been a long time since I wrote anything, and I'm really sorry about this! School just takes a lot of my time and at the end of the day I often just rather play a couple of games than write something. I hope you guys aren't that mad. Anyways, with that out of our way, enjoy!

This chapter's name goes to the song 'It's Dangerous to go Alone' by Starbomb.

* * *

Finn vigorously jumped out of the bed he was lying in and immediately fell on his face. He felt rather weak, and his body seemed to be heavier than before. He slowly and with a lot effort pulled himself up while holding the candy edge of the bed.

''Whoa...'' He tried to catch his balance as he finally stood up. His legs were strangely weak and he didn't feel a lot of strength in his arms either.

The young boy decided to sit on the sweet bed, and catch his breath. Just then someone walked into the room with insane speed.

''FINN!'' A familiar feminine scream filled the hospital room and a pink woman ran up straight to the blonde boy.

''PB!'' Finn answered. He was smiling like crazy, he was actually back! The PB he was seeing was the real PB, there was no doubt.

''How are you feeling? Are your muscles all right? Did you try standing up yet? What were you dreaming about? Did you experience something strange maybe? OBE? Let me check your brain real quick!'' She was bombarding him with words, waving her hands rapidly while jumping around him and touching him everywhere she could.

''Ow, stop it PB!'' He laughed as she grabbed him by his side. Apparently he was ticklish there.

''Oh, I'm sorry!'' She tried to regain her composure. ''Soooo... How are we feeling today patient?''

''Now you're too formal.'' He couldn't help but chuckle and Princess Bubblegum gave him a warm smile. ''I'm fine I guess. Feeling kinda weak though.''

''No wonder, you were sleeping for two weeks.'' Princess noted.

The boy's eyes widened a bit. That long? But... How? The time he spend in that illusion wasn't that long... On the other hand he didn't really know how magic worked so he brushed it off. ''Did I miss anything important?'' He asked after being silent for some time.

''What?'' PB looked up from her notes in which she was writing something. ''Oh, no. I don't believe so.'' She answered and glanced again at her notes. ''So how was it?''

''Huh?'' Finn was caught off guard. ''You mean...?''

''The dream of course.'' She looked at the youngster. ''It's only natural for people on coma to have vivid dreams. Sometimes they're realistic, other times they're irrational and strange.''

''Well.'' Finn started thinking about the dream. It was extremely realistic, for sure. It felt nice and he actually really enjoyed it. But then again, almost all dreams are like that, aren't they? Maybe expect of nightmares. ''It was interesting.'' He finally said. He quickly noticed that he caught the woman's attention. ''I was living in a similar world to this one, yet without magic and advanced technology. Well, kinda.'' Bonnie was noting everything Finn was saying and nodding from time to time. ''But it was all a dream right?''

Princess Bubblegum looked at Finn. ''Of course it was silly!'' She ruffled his hair with a smile. ''The only thing that bugs me... Is how it happened. What caused you falling into a coma?'' She scratched her cheek and bit on her pen, which apparently wasn't made out of candy.

''Could it be a spell?'' Finn asked without thinking.

''Spell? C'mon Finn, you know I don't believe in magic.'' She stood up and started walking around his bed. ''It must be something different. Something to do with your brain I think...''

Finn wasn't convinced and decided to stay with his magic theory. He laid back in his bed and sighed.

''Okay Finn.'' Princess started. ''Relax and regain your strengths. The nurses here will be helping you anyway they can so don't worry. I have to go run a couple of tests so see you later!'' She said and she left.

''Bye Princess!'' He shouted after her. ''Man... I've slept for two weeks, yet I feel so exhausted. Let me just take a quick nap...'' He closed his eyes and feel into a deep and calm sleep.

* * *

''What's cooking, good looking?'' Finn said as he jumped down a floor in his Treehouse. Jake looked back at his brother with a pan with a pancake on his paw.

''How you're doing buddy?'' Jake smiled as he turned back to the stove and flipped the pancake.

''Good.'' Finn quickly answered and sat down by the table. ''I think my muscles are in top condition!'' He started stretching and Jake chuckled.

''I'm glad to hear that. Just don't overdo it, okay? I don't want anything bad to happen to you.'' He was quite worried.

Finn just looked outside of the window and admired the sunrise. Well, actually it was a little while after the sunrise, but hell - it was still a nice view! The sun's light was of a somewhat orange color and it was filling the entire sky. It was just a couple of days since he left the Candy Kingdom hospital and returned back home. He had to do a lot of exercises to get his muscles into shape, but he made it. He was brimming with energy and needed a activity to spend it on. He actually had one in mind for quite some time now, and he planned to start it today.

''Jake?'' Finn finally broke the silence. Well, not really. It wasn't a silence, because Jake was constantly singing something under his nose while making pancakes, probably the song he always sings.

''Yeah?''

''I'll be going out today for some time, and I'm not sure I will make it back for dinner, so don't wait for me.'' Finn stood up and searched for his polar bear hat.

Jake turned around and looked at Finn with doubt. ''Are you sure? Do you want me to tag along?''

Finn dove into a chest and started throwing things out of it. ''Nah, I'm good.'' He replied and emerged with a white, somewhat dusty white hat with ears. ''Just give me some supplies and I'll be heading off.'' He said and went down one more level.

''Hmm...'' Jake wasn't sure if this was a good idea. He just woke up from a coma and he's already going out on a adventure? Was it truly safe for him? Bubblegum said that his body will be in good shape quickly but has enough time passed? Should he go after him and watch after him from a safe distance?

Jake got so caught up in his thinking that one of the pancakes he was baking caught on fire.

''Whoa!'' He panicked, but BMO dressed in a firefighter suit ran into the room and splashed the pan with a small bucket of water. To their shock the pan exploded with even greater fire and the flame got bigger and hotter.

''I thought that water beats fire!'' BMO was running in circles while hitting its head.

''It's no time for thinking about this kind of stuff! Help me deal with this!''

Now both of them were running in circles around the pan trying to do something with the flaming pancake which now was as black as coal. Jake looked around the room, stretched his arm and grabbed a blanked from the floor near the chest - it looked like Finn threw it out when he was digging inside. He covered the pan with the blanked and started jumping on it with enlarged feet. Once he was done and the pan was completely smashed, BMO jumped on it and started beating it with its small fists.

''You lied to me games, you lied to me!'' The little robot screamed while looking up.

After a while Finn's backpack was packed with supplies of water, food, some potions and other seemingly useless things. Finn always found a clever way to use them on his adventures! With all his stuff with himself he ventured off into the distance waving goodbye to Jake. In the end, his brother decided not to follow him - sometimes it's just better to experience things on your own and learn from your mistakes. Maybe Finn needed some time alone to think about stuff and relax.

Finn was about to experience to complete opposite.

* * *

The young blonde was walking through a forest - he was heading towards the Wizard City. About half of the city was destroyed in a incident a while ago, but Finn heard that the wizards were working quite quickly with rebuilding it and the place should look good as of now.

If he wanted to find a wizard, the Wizard City was the best place to start searching! He was hoping he could find some clues about a wizard that uses illusion magic and specializes in putting people to sleep, or something like that. He didn't exactly know how magic works and what kind of spells exist so he would have to improvise.

While he was lost in thoughts he wandered out of the forest and started going uphill along a road. After walking for a while, the hill finally ended and he saw a person lying on the ground. It was a man and he seemed to be injured.

''Help...'' He muttered.

Finn quickly rushed to his side. ''What happened? Are you alright?'' He kneeled down by him and examined his body. The man had greenish skin and was wearing merchant's clothes which were torn in places. A small hat was resting on his black, short hair. There was no blood, but the man was clearly suffering. Maybe he sprained his ankle or something like that?

''Bandits.'' He said after catching a breath. ''They attacked me, robbed me and left me here. Something wrong with my leg, it hurts like hell...'' He massaged his ankle, looked like Finn was right about that.

Finn quickly looked around and grabbed by his sword's handle. Who knows if the bandits are still here? They might've left him here so he would attract more people to rob!

''I think they're gone...'' The man said as he grabbed Finn by his arm. ''Please, escort me for a little while. My camp should be not far from here, we can get there quickly if we make haste.'' He pulled himself up with Finn's help and put his arm around his shoulder.

Finn held onto him and slowly made his way where the man was telling him to go.

''Thank you kind traveler!'' He said.

''No problem! I'm a hero so it's only natural to help people in distress.'' He smiled.

After a short while of walking they arrived at a tower-like building with a camp set up next to it. They came closer and Finn helped the man sit by a wooden table.

''Thank you young man!'' While the man wasn't really old he seemed looked like an experienced traveler. ''Now, for your reward!'' He said and suddenly everything went blank. Finn fell onto the ground unconscious.

* * *

When he opened his eyes everything seemed strange. It's like everything was upside down. He tried to look around and see if he sees something familiar. Indeed, it looked like he was in this place before. There were some tents, a fireplace and a wooden table with long wooden benches by them. He looked down, no wait. Up? Was he upside down, or was it his surroundings? Maybe this was the Wizard's doing! Maybe he's sleeping again? Anyways... He looked in the direction of his feet and saw the sky. It was blue and the sun was almost directly above him. There were almost no clouds so at least it wouldn't rain. Aside from the sky he saw a tower behind him. It looked hella old and quite destroyed. A wooden, thick log was attached to its wall and a rope was hanged to it. The rope lead to Finn's feet, and another rope was tying his hands behind his back. He noticed that his bag and sword were missing.

He looked forward again and saw movement. Someone was approaching him at a relatively slow pace. It looked like a relaxed stroll. The person was a woman? She was upside down so it wasn't the easiest thing in the world to spot her feminine shapes. What he could see though, was a strange and unpleasant grin.

''I see you woke up.'' Yup. Definitely a woman. She reached behind her and took out a dagger with a twisted blade. It looked like a snake almost. ''Now tell me, what were you doing out there walking all alone? Helpless, pretty much begging to be robbed and killed.'' She said and crouched before him so they could meet face to face. Her skin was all white and she had horns - one on each side of her head. They were stripped and each stripe was a darker shade of gray. Her ears were pointy and the sclera in her eyes was greenish. When she opened her mouth she showed her thin tongue divided in two at its and - just like a snake's. ''You gonna talk or will I have to make you talk?'' She touched his stomach with the tip of the dagger.

''I was going to the Wizard City.'' He answered and moved his body away from the blade. ''I'm looking for somebody.''

She looked him in the eyes. ''Well, you're not lying. Or you're REALLY good a lying.'' She said as she stood up. ''Either way, I'm afraid you want reach your destination.'' She put her dagger back in its sheath and made a step back. ''If you're lucky enough we'll leave you hanging like this until a kind traveler will help you or the wolfs will sniff you out.'' She giggled.

''And if I'm unlucky?'' He asked.

''We'll kill you.'' She said without any emotions and walked back into one of the tents.

Finn stopped moving for a second and hung down motionless. He'll die? This is how he will end? Killed by some bandits? It can't be... There had to be a way to get out of this ugly situation, and he was going to find it! How? He didn't know that yet. All that he could do was to wait for a opportunity to arrive, and hope it would arrive soon. If not, then... Then... Better not think about it for now.

So he waited. And waited. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. The sun hid behind the horizon and the moon appeared from the opposite side. Was it trying to hide from the sun? Or was it maybe chasing it? No one knew.

Suddenly a bright light lit up Finn's face and his eyes instinctively narrowed. A fire was now burning in the middle of the camp and people were gathering around it, laughing and talking very loudly. Finn could count five of them. He could easily take on five bandits, for sure. But... Not with his arms tied behind his back...

Most of them were men but Finn could hear female voices as well. The pale girls from before and one more, totally unfamiliar to him.

He saw them sit around the fire, eat some meat with bread and drink something. It probably was beer or something like that. The boy suddenly felt a pain in his stomach as it growled quite loudly. He hasn't eaten anything since this morning, but he only felt it now. This whole time his mind was busy with other things so he didn't really think about how hungry he actually was. Now that he saw that juicy meat, hanging above the fire and spinning slowly he felt insanely hungry.

The thugs suddenly bursted with laughter and slammed their mugs together and some liquid spilled on the ground and in the flames. They looked like they were having a lot of fun and they actually didn't look like bad guys right now. But the weapons that laid by them showed a different story. Swords not quite sharp, really used and lacking some metal fragments of the blade on the edges, bows with the string loosing strings one by one and the wood with a lot of cuts on it as well. They fought a lot, and that was easy to spot. Besides, no good guy would kidnap someone without any explanations like that!

Finn's stomach growled one more time, even louder than before and to his misfortune the bandits went more or less quiet. The attention of the gang focused immediately on him and a wave of laughter hit him as his face got redder and redder. He lowered his head in embarrassment and heard footsteps approaching him. The young boy glanced up for a second and saw the girl from before standing in front of him. He felt that she was doing something with his feet and the rope that was holding him. Out of nowhere he fell on the ground face first.

''Owgh!'' He blurted as his mouth tasted the earth.

The girl giggled as she picked him up and threw him around her shoulder and carried him closer to the fireplace. In the meantime Finn was spitting and coughing trying to get the mud out of his mouth. Suddenly he felt that he was pulled again and he landed on a hard, wooden bench and immediately fell back landing on his back behind it. Laughter was heard again as the pale girl picked Finn up and seated him in front of the fire.

It was a lot warmer here than it was near the tower. That was one more thing he didn't notice - he was actually quite cold. It was only now, when he felt the nice warmth of the flames, that he noticed it.

The girl sat next to him and looked at the fire with little sparks flying in her eyes. Finn looked around and inspected the thugs more precisely. One of them was wearing a black mouth mask, which currently was lying on his neck. Aside from that, he was wearing a dark grayish hoodie with connected pockets on the middle of it. His pants were black and looked quite used - just like his hoodie. He wasn't the tallest person Finn has met. Hell, he probably was the shortest member of this gang. He had dark, short yet curly hair, short and pointy ears and whitish skin. His eyes were sharp and had a dark brown color. He was sitting quite relaxed, with a stick with some meat stabbed in it in his hand which he was holding over the fire.

The second person he noticed was a really big guy. Finn hadn't seen a hunk of meat this size in a while. The guy was wearing parts of thin leather armor all over his body with a big iron armor set resting behind him near one of the tents. The buy looked really buff and the fact that he was some kind of a wolfman wasn't helping. Dark gray fur was covering almost his entire body with only his stomach and chest being naked. His head was the shape on a wolfs, but with human, black eyes on it. He was chomping down on a big piece of meat happily and swallowing big loads of beer from the mug he was holding.

The girl that was sitting opposite of him was staring in the fire with her red eyes and humming to herself. She had silver hair and smooth, silk-like skin with pointy ears standing out from her head. Definitely a elf. She was rocking a green, jacket with a hood in a darker shade of green sewed to it and a white shirt under it. Instead of pants she was wearing comfy shorts! As they say - they are really easy to wear. By the looks of it, the girl was an archer as a quiver was laying behind her.

The final member of the team (aside from the pale girl of course) was an a bit older man with a small beard. He was balding and his skin was starting to get rough. Even if his body was getting old, his eyes showed that he was still brimming with energy and was ready for any challenge that was about to approach. He was wearing dark robes with some stars on them and a wand was attached to his belt mad out of a rope. He was sipping the beer out of his mug like it was some expensive tea.

Finn had to admit one thing: this was the most cliché dungeon crawling party he had ever seen. He smiled slightly after this realization, chuckled a bit even but again, a loud growl straight from his stomach made his face go completely red.

The pale girl that was sitting next to him reached to the wooden table and took a fork and stabbed a piece of roasted meat with it. She took a bite out of it and looked at Finn with a questioning expression. She wanted to feed him? Ridiculous! But his stomach growled one more time.

''Don't be afraid boy.'' The older guy said. ''We don't want you dying by starvation or dehydration!'' He laughed in a strange way.

Finn looked at him with unease and then at the piece of meat in front of him. He felt saliva flowing in his mouth and he swallowed it heavily. It wasn't poisoned so why not? He slowly leaned forward, slightly opening his mouth and glancing nervously at the girl who was holding the fork. She was still chewing. Finally, the boy took a bite. Not a big one, but not a small one either. He chewed once, then twice, then thrice. It was... Low-key tasty. Not the best thing he had in his mouth, but definitely not the worst. Quite decent for something that came out of a bandit campfire.

''Ya like it?'' The pale girl asked and Finn slightly nodded. ''Well good for ya, because you're not getting another bite.'' And she took one herself.

''Huh?'' Finn frowned. ''So what's the point in giving me a piece of this meat in the first place?''

''You tell me.'' She answered while stuffing her face. The rest of the gang laughed and Finn sighed and sat down straight again. Now that he took a bite he was even hungrier than before! Was that their plan? He fell for it like a little child for a cheap card trick! He had to be more careful from now on. He got carried away and acted without thinking about his choice more deeply.

 _'No more!'_ He thought to himself. _'Why am I even sitting here?!'_

Finn stood up and almost lost his balance. He kind of forgot that his feet were tied, just like his arms behind his back. If he was going to fall, he would fall straight on his face, so he should be careful. He started making small jumps and was trying to make his way towards the tower, where he was hanging from. He'd rather sit there than near those bandits. He was glancing around all the time and was trying to locate the Finn Sword and his backpack. There was no talking about an escape without knowing where to pick those things up, and leaving them behind him was the last thing on his mind.

''And where are you going?'' The pale lady spoke up again drilling him with her stare.

''Away from you.'' Finn simply answered and with small jumps came closer to the tower where he dropped on his butt and sighed. ''Somebody's going to tie me up or what?''

There was a awkward silence with the sound of burning wood cracking from time to time. The older goy approached Finn and the rest of the gang started doing their own stuff again. The man in the robes sat down nearby the blonde boy and offered him a drink. Finn didn't even look at the mug.

''Listen here big guy.'' The man started. ''We don't want to actually hurt you. We're a pack of muggers, not killers!'' He was trying to comfort him. ''I know it sounds weird, but that's the truth. Nobody in our group has killed anyone before. Well, maybe except for Bandit Princess...'' The last part he muttered under his nose so Finn didn't hear what he said exactly. ''Anyways... The thing is we aren't all that bad! You can kind of trust us!'' Finn looked at the man with a funny face. He didn't believe in any of his words. That maybe because his arguments were pretty weak.

The man stood up and walked away sighing. ''I never were a good talker.'' He said after getting closer to the fireplace.

Finn laid back on a wooden bal and looked at the fire from afar. Tiny flaming particles were shooting out from it, hovering above the flames for a short while and disappearing, as if they never existed. It reminded him of the strange dream he had while he was under the Wizard's spell. It felt insanely real, yet right now - he clearly feels, that this is reality. The Land of Ooo is reality. The air he breathed, the ground he felt under his body, the cool of the night. It was all real. But.. There was a feeling he could not understand. A strange feeling of emptiness, as if something was lacking. He was trying to dull it out since he came back to Ooo, but in the end he failed to do so. It was slowly but surely overwhelming him, even if he felt that everything was a-ok.

He slid down from the wooden bal and laid on his back with his face turned towards the stars. The same stars he saw for the last sixteen years. He recognized most of the constellations thanks to PB and her studies. Looking at the night, starry sky was always relaxing him. The deep, purple color was soothing and the glimmering stars looked beautiful on it. The moon was also present and was in a croissant shape. The position he was in was kinda uncomfortable, but he could endure it for a sight like that.

His eyelids were getting strangely heavy and every blink was slower than the last. Before Finn knew it, he fell asleep.

* * *

By the time he woke up he was hanging from a rope again. The sun's beams were shining straight on his face and it was way past morning. The moment he opened his eyes, his stomach started hurting - his hunger was even greater than yesterday's evening. He opened his mouth a few times and realized that his mouth was drier than a desert. Maybe he should've drank that drink the old man gave him yesterday.

The bandits were all awake and it looked like they were training on the other side of the camp. They were using a variety of weapons. The dark haired boy who looked to be Finn's age or maybe a little older was using a short sword or maybe a dagger and a sword. The big wolfman was fighting with a double axe, the older man was carrying a wooden staff and the pale lady was equipped with two sharp swords. The elf lady caught his attention, because she was using his sword! It looked like she knew rather well how to fight with a sword - she was swinging it with grace and elegance, but still - it was HIS sword. The sword was technically him, so Finn cared for this sword even more than for his dad's Demon Blood Sword.

''Put that sword down!'' He screamed from the top of his lungs and caught everybody's attention. ''Put the white sword down, now!'' He repeated.

Their eyes focused on the silver haired girl who was a bit dumbfounded. She looked at Finn, then at his sword and then back at him.

''Shut it back there!'' The pale lady shouted back at the young boy. ''Train on guys.'' And she proceeded to train with her swords.

Everybody shrugged and moved on with their training. Finn started shaking and the rope started swinging from side to side. ''Don't use my sword!'' He was shaking frantically trying to untie himself. Suddenly he hit his head on the pole he was hung on and stopped in motion. ''Owch...'' he muttered unable to massage the paining place.

Finn, unable to do anything proceeded to observe what the girl was doing with his sword. He was really pissed at those bandits. Don't they have enough weapons to use? Why do they have to use his sword of all the swords that they have?

''Fucking... Stupid... Bandits...'' He muttered to himself while trying to force his hand out of the tied rope one more time and failing.

The girl was swinging the blade with grace, making every strike hit the target that she was fighting, in certain weak spots. One strike reached the neck, another one the cut the right wrist of the target dummy and another one pierced its eyes. She was striking fluently and without pauses - just as if she was fighting a real enemy. Her eyes were focused on her target, yet she was well aware of her surrounding, stepping around bigger rocks and avoiding bigger holes and declines in the ground. She looked a lot like a dancer of some sorts while she was battling. Every move was made with artistic precision and her body danced around in a hypnotizing way. Her clothes changed from before. Now she was wearing a leather armor with some bracers and greaves. The armor granted her more defenses and allowed for almost unrestricted movement.

After they finished their training they took the weapons to a separate tent which looked to be some kind of storeroom. Finn only saw the back of the tent so it was impossible to determine what exactly was inside of it. _'Well, I know where the sword is located. Only the backpack and I can book it.'_ he thought to himself and smiled slightly. He was slowly getting to his freedom...

The entire day went by extremely slow. It's really boring when you're hanging upside down, alone the entire day. The only thing that got him interested was when someone from the bandit crew came to check up on him from time to time, touch his belly with a dagger and say that he'll be killed if he doesn't shut up (this part was true only for the pale woman). The bandits, most of the time stayed in their camp, but sometimes some of them went out for whatever purpose and came back with food rations, some weapons or even valuable goods. Every single item was probably stolen from passing by travelers and merchants. What made Finn wonder was the fact, that he was the only person imprisoned by them. Was he just stupid enough to get caught? Or did they tie him up for a certain reason? As for now he didn't know, but he was hoping to find out sooner or later.

While hanging from the rope Finn was even trying to use his Grass Sword to escape, but he wasn't able to. For some reason his grassy powers wouldn't awaken to help him. Maybe the ropes were magical? Maybe the old man who appeared to be a magician enchanted the rope with a strong magic restricting spell. Then again - the Grass Sword was cursed, not enchanted - wasn't a curse stronger than a regular spell? Well, he certainly wasn't the person to know that kind of stuff. After all, he wasn't a magic user - he had no interest in those kind of things.

With nothing to do all day, he waited for nightfall. When the fire in the middle of the camp lit up again, Finn could only think about one thing - food. Well, food and drinks. Still, the evening feast was Finn's occasion to eat and drink, if he played his cards correctly that is.

The sky was getting darker and darker, and slowly star were begging to appear with the moon still in a croissant shape peaking somewhere from behind a gray cloud. The flames in the fireplace were jumping happily and the crew started gathering around it with big mugs and sticks with meat one them.

Saliva started gathering in Finn's mouth, but he had to play it cool. He swallowed hard and his stomach gave out a loud growl. Eyes focused on him and glances were thrown between the thugs. Finally one of the members - the young, dark haired boy came up to him and let him down. Then he helped him slowly jump to one of the wooden benches and sat him down near himself.

''Oh my!'' The pale girl said with a face full of awe. ''What honor it is to meet you here!'' Everybody started laughing with Finn's face red as the flames in the fire pit.

The black haired boy took a warm piece of meat, stabbed it in one of the sticks and stuck it in the ground in front of Finn. ''Here.'' He pointed with a open hand at the food. ''You can eat it yourself, no need to be embarrassed anymore.'' His voice was that of a regular young boy. He didn't sound like a bandit at all. He seemed like a chill dude and if it weren't for certain circumstances, Finn could actually be friend with him.

''Thanks, I guess...'' Finn said as he carefully took a bite of the baked meat. It was even tastier than yesterday, and after a bite, he took another one, and another one, devouring it in no time.

He was offered a drink after finishing eating and he gladly accepted it. _'I have a feeling that these people maybe aren't as bad as I though they are. Well, maybe most of them aren't.'_ He though looking at the girl with horns.

The bandits were joking around and talking about different stuff, while Finn was stuffing himself with meat and gobbling beer - because that was the liquid that they were drinking the entire time.

''Soo...'' The elf girl suddenly said after a couple of seconds of silence. ''Why do you care so much about that white sword?'' She directed the question to Finn.

''Huh?'' He swallowed what he had in his mouth.

''I mean...'' The girl sat straight up. ''You were quite upset when I was using it.''

Finn frowned a bit. ''Well of course! It is my sword after all! Wouldn't you be mad if I used yours?'' He asked her.

''Mine sword?'' She looked surprised. ''I-I don't have my own weapon...'' The girl stared into the fire lost in thoughts.

''Yeah... No one here has their own weapon.'' Said the guy sitting next to Finn. ''We're bandits. We're using what we can and have.'' And he finished drinking what he had in his mug.

Finn looked around the campfire. They had plenty of weapons inside the storage tent, but none of them were unique like the Finn Sword. ''This sucks!'' He said finally. ''If you had your own weapons than maybe you wound steal as much. Besides it's fun to take care of your own sword or bow or any other kind of weapon. You repair it when it breaks, polish it when it gets dirty, and try your best to keep it safe with you. It's almost like a child.'' Finn was smiling. ''When I lost my father's sword I was depressed. I couldn't accept the fact that it was gone. A relict of my family, destroyed like it was completely nothing.'' The bandits exchanged glances between each other while Finn was looking into the flames. ''Losing something valuable to you isn't the best thing to experience.'' He summed it up thinking about his life overall. About the things he loved and lost. About all the failed attempts to bring them back.

''I know what you mean buddy.'' The wolfman spoke up. ''I lost my entire family and friends before I became a bandit.''

''Watch what you say!'' The pale lady shouted at him as she stood up.

''Hey!'' The wolfman growled. ''The boy opened up to us! Don't be this coldhearted!'' The horned girl sat down and folded her arms while looking away.

''Back when I was a little pup.'' He continued. ''My village was raided by some kind of cultists. Apparently they were hunting down animal and man hybrids.'' He looked down and his ears fell back. ''They entered the small village under the night cover and silently entered our houses. My mother woke me up and told me to hide in one of the closets. I was confused and didn't know what was going on, but I quickly came to my senses, when I saw my mom get stabbed multiple times through a crack in a wooden door.'' His teeth started showing. ''Those monsters were laughing as they ravaged her body, and when they were finished they took her lifeless corpse and threw it on a stack of bodies in the middle of the town and set it on fire.'' His claws dug into the wooden bench. ''I was left alone watching as the bodies of my close ones burned down into ashes.''

The older man sat down by the wolfman and put his arm on his shoulder and comforted him.

''Ever since then.'' He said calmly. ''I've been on a hunt. A hunt for revenge.''

Finn looked down. No wonder he became a bandit. The boy glanced at the rest of the pack and saw, that everyone was looking away sadly. Were they all scared by something? Were they all bad guys because of what happened in their pasts? Finn always had someone to lean on, someone who set him on the right path. If these people would've had someone like that as well, would this situation be taking place? By now he would surely be in the Wizard City dealing with that illusion caster.

After the sudden mood change the atmosphere was awkward and nobody said anything. ''Can...'' The wolfman spoke up suddenly. ''Can you tell me your name?'' He asked Finn.

The boy hesitated for a second, not knowing if he should tell them or not. If they knew who he was, who knew what they would do with this sort of information.

''Ah, forget it. You hate us, so why should you tell us...'' The animal man said.

''It's Finn. Finn the Human.''

Finn wasn't sure if they were trustworthy, but his gut told him that it was okay. They weren't bad people deep down. He was sure, that if he could get to them, he could show them the right path. The rest of the evening went by on jokes, stories and other stuff. Finn wasn't really the one talking, he was more keen on stuffing his face and drinking beer until he fell asleep on the bench.

* * *

When the sun's light woke him up a really unpleasing view greeted him. He was hanging from the rope again and what's worse - everything was gone. The tents with all the goods and the bandits all disappeared. While he was asleep they packed everything and left him to die it seemed. It was just as the horned lady said, the wolfs will take care of him.

He was hanging there and shouting from time to time for help but it was no use. He was far from civilization and on top of that, the tower stood in the middle of a clearing in a thick forest. Help was nowhere near...

''Finn?'' Or was it? ''Finn, is that really you?''

Finn looked up. ''Simon?!'' The ice mage came down flying on his beard. ''Quickly, help me get down!''

''Well I don't know Finn...'' He said after landing in front of him. ''I bet you're hanging here for a good reason... Did you try to steal the flame ladies panties again?'' He giggled.

''Wha-'' Finn's face flushed with redness. ''Again? What do you mean again?! Never in my life I've...''

''Haha, I'm kidding!'' Ice King shot a ice shard and cut the rope which was holding Finn in place. ''Here you go!'' He untied him completely.

''Thanks Simon.'' Finn stretched his arms and legs. ''I've been tied like this for two days!'' He commented.

''Now that you're fine, I have to go...'' Simon flew au a bit but Finn stopped him by grabbing him by his blue feet.

''Are you going to the Wizard City by any chance?'' He asked.

''No, but I'll be passing it, so you can tag along if you want. I'll be a fifteen minute fly by beard.'' He said as he picked the youngster up and placed him on his back. ''Hold on tight, friend!'' He said and flew away.

They got higher and higher until they could almost touch the clouds, but Finn had no time to admire the view. He had bigger problems now. First of all, he had to find the strange mage who put him in a state of coma, and then he had to find the pack of bandits who took all of his stuff. Man, what an adventure!

* * *

And that concludes this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it and aren't so mad that it took ages to make it. School takes a lot of my time away so I can't write a lot anymore :P Be sure to check my profile if you want to know what is the progress on the next chapter! Be sure to leave a review and see you next time!

Papa Bless You,

~Felix


End file.
